Darkness
by las cuervo00
Summary: En las oscuras calles de Gotham solo hay peligro y violencia, entre estas se encuentra una chica muy peculiar. El Bat-equipo la encuentra y la adoptan como nueva socia ¿Que pasara? Jason parece muy interesado en ella, ¿Su llegada provocara algún cambio en la Bat-famila. Algunos toques de humor. JasonXOc apareceran algunas escena de otras parejas. Mala en los summarys
1. Chapter 1

Darkness

Hola! aquí **SHADOWMOI** , espero que esta historia sea de vuestro agrado. Es mi primer Fic así que por favor no ser muy duros, se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones y sugerencias. Si hay alguna duda decirlo y se intentara resolver. Gracias y disfrutad!.

BATMAN Y SUS PERSONAJES **NO ME PERTENECEN.**

 **CAP 00 Descontrol**

Camino por las nocturnas calles de Gotham, el panorama es muy variado: vagabundos durmiendo en los callejones, ricos entrando y saliendo de edificios importantes vestidos de gala y varios grupos de algunas bandas. Lo mejor que puedo hacer es pasar desapercibido para todos y ver si puedo pescar alguna cartera para pasar el fin de semana.

Sigo buscando una presa y creo que ya he encontrado a alguien. Unos metros delante de mi caminan dos chicos, uno de ellos parece mayor que yo pero el otro tiene pinta de ser de mi edad.

El más alto de los dos lleva una camiseta azul oscura, una chaqueta negra y los pantalones negros.

El otro chico lleva una camiseta negra con una chaqueta oscura y unos pantalones negros.

A los pocos minutos se les unen dos chicos más. Uno de ellos lleva una camiseta negra con un dibujo rojo, con una chaqueta negra y el otro algo más bajo lleva una camiseta roja con dibujos amarillos con una con una chaqueta negra también.

Me acerco a mis objetivos sigilosamente y camuflándome entre las personas que pasean por la calle. Me pongo la capucha y paso entre ellos cogiendo dos carteras y me vuelvo a camuflar con la gente. Camino unas calles más para asegurarme de que no me han pillado mientras, saco el dinero de las carteras y me lo guardo en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Tiro las carteras vacías y giro en un callejón llevándome la sorpresa de que los cuatro están ahí esperándome.

-Sabes que robar está mal?- me mira riendo como si fuera una niña pequeña el chico de la camiseta roja y amarilla.

-Nos podrías devolver las carteras por favor- me dice el de la camiseta roja y negra- Con el dinero por supuesto.

-Creo que paso- me pongo las manos en la cabeza- Que más os dan unos billetes, aparentemente el dinero os sobra.

-No es el dinero lo que importa sino que una chica de tu edad no debería robar- dice el de azul- podrías meterte en problemas.

-Ya he tenido suficiente!- el de camiseta negra viene hacia mi

Yo salto para trepar por las tuberías y poder quitármelos de encima

-Un placer! Ya tengo cena gracias a vosotros - les hago un gesto con la mano y me voy corriendo por la azotea.

Cruzo al siguiente edificio me giro para ver si me siguen y en efecto ahí están. No parece que vayan a rendirse.

Continuo corriendo hasta llegar a una escalera de incendios, bajo, llego a un callejón en mal momento. Unos conocidos no muy contentos me han visto.

-Mirad que tenemos aquí- me dice el jefe del grupo- La lagartija a vuelto

-Hola Joey- tenía que estar aquí- Veras tengo algo deprisa ya nos veremos!- hago amago de irme pero me rodean

-Esta vez no escaparas lagartija- uno de sus amigos me agarra del brazo

-Por el bien de tu brazo deberías soltarme créeme- si no quieren morir deberían dejarme ir.

Mientras en la azotea:

\- Jason no deberíamos ayudarla?-

-Déjala Tim ella se lo ha buscado-

-Deberíamos destrozarlos Dick y recuperar el dienero-

\- Tranquilos chicos, veremos qué pasa y si es necesario actuaremos.

En el callejón:

-Te estoy advirtiendo de que deberías soltarme y dejarme tranquila.

-Que vas a hacer tu sola contra todos nosotros cría- odio que me llamen así.

\- Os lo he advertido- me suelto de mi primer atacante y le disloco el brazo.

Rápidamente todos empiezan a atacarme pero no están a mi nivel. Uno de ellos me ha clavado una botella rota en las costillas.

-Acabas de cometer un gran error- sonrío y dejo que mi lado sanguinario salga junto con mis sombras.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos el de la botella a muerto, le he clavado la botella en el pecho y he profundizado bastante.

\- MONSTRUO!- uno ha sacado un pistola está disparando- Muere engendro!

-Tus disparos son inútiles contra mis sombras!- me coloco detrás de él y le parto el cuello

-Tim avísale, rápido!- Dick junto con Jason y Damian aparecen en callejón noqueado a los restantes.

-Solo quedas tu Tommy- me acerco a él con las manos ensangrentadas.

-No espera! Lo siento! No quiero morir- el cobarde llora alejándose por el suelo.

-BASTA!- Dick se coloca delante de él- Detente, matarlo no sirve de nada.

-Un entrometido que quiere morir también- las sombras tienen todo el control ahora- Apartarte si no quieres morir!

-Espera, espera! No hay porque matar a nadie más- Jason se mete también en medio- Porque no nos relajamos todos.

-Me parece una buena idea- dice una voz que aparece del cielo nocturno.- Estáis bien chicos?

-Si Batman, te esperábamos- afirma Damian

-Que empiece el baño de sangre!- color hacia ellos disgusta a hacerles mucho daño.- Vea..- un látigo a detenido mi brazo.

-Cuanto jaleo estas montando niña- me dice una mujer desde la escalera de incendios.

-Catwoman! - grita Tim

-Suelta...- caigo al suelo quedando inconsciente.

-Rápido tenemos que ayudarla!- grita Tim mientras me coge.

-Jason llévala a la cueva, Dick ven conmigo y cuéntame que ha ocurrido.


	2. Chapter 2

Darkness

CAP01 Un Nuevo Comienzo

Me despierto en una camilla, no estaba en el hospital ya que sus paredes no son de roca y dudo que sea una nueva sección. Intento incorporarme y noto un pequeño dolor en las costillas enseguida recuerdo que me clavaron una botella de cristal y todo lo que paso en el callejón.

-Tengo que largarme de aqui- mientras me quito los cables que tengo enganchados.- Tengo que irme ya

-No vas ninguna parte- me dice Robin... ROBIN?!

-Donde estoy?- me imagino la respuesta pero si me contesta me la creeré más.

-En la Batcueva- Aparece Batman y eso me petrifica, la verdad es muy intimidante.

-Batman! Woah esto no se se todos los días. Bueno gracias po todo pero yo me tengo que ir.

-Estas herida y has matado a una persona- Esta muy serio y eso no mola nada, da mucho miedo.

-Esa no era mi intención- bajo ma cabeza.

-Lo sé.- Que seco suena

-Bueno es tarde y en mi casa estarán esperando gracias por todo, espero volver a veros en otras circunstancias.

Llego a una salida que Robin me ha indicado, despues de caminar un rato llego a la ciudad. Busco algúna tienda 24h para comprar algo de comer. Ahora lo mejor es encontrar un sitio en el que pueda pasar la noche sin muchos problemas.

A la mañana siguiente busco algún sitio en cual pueda conseguir algo comida. Paso frente a una cafetería y veo a tres de los chicos de ayer desayunando me pongo la capucha e intento que no me vean al girarme me choco con alguien recibiendo algo de daño en las costillas.

-Mira por donde andas!- me aprieto la zona dañada.

-Vaya que coincidencia!- es el chico de ayer genial.- Buscando nuevas carteras?

-No, además no te importa- me vuelvo para irme y los otros tres ya están aqui- Esto no puede ir mejor no?

-Vaya si es nuestra ágil y agresiva amiga- sonrie uno de ellos.

-Callate Damian, tienes hambre? Te invitamos a comer algo- el más alto es el más amable.

-Esta vez te invitamos, no hace falta que nos robes nada- dice el segundo más alto.

Despues de verme obligada a aceptar no voy a rechazar la comida, muero de hambre. Estamos sentados en una cafetería poco transitada.

-Que apetito! Cuanto hace que no comes- me mira asombrado Jason.

-Lo unico que he comido en estos tres días fue un perrito que ayer pague con lo que os quite. Por cierto aun no se vuestros nombres.

-Yo soy Dick, el que esta a tu lado es Jason, el mediano es Tim y el pequeño con un gran carácter Damian.- señalando uno a uno.

-Y sois hermanos o algo así?- ellos sonríen.

-Algo así- contesta Tim mientras bebe un batido.

-Y tu?- me pregunta Jason.

-Bueno tengo varios nombres...Moira llamarme así bueno podéis llamarme Moi.

-Vale Moi, vives cerca de aqui?- Claramente saben la respuesta.

-Si mas o menos. Bueno muchas gracias por la comida pero tengo que irme a... Hacer unos recados.- Me levanto y me marcho.

El día transcurre cómo otro cualquiera, aburrido, camino por las callejuelas buscando algo entretenido que hacer pero mi suerte no deja de sorprenderme.

Unos chavales estan pegando a un chico y eso me pone muy furiosa.

-Eh! Vosotros dejadlo tranquilo- me acerco poco a ellos

-Callate! Metete en tus asuntos si no quieres problemas

-Lo has entendido mal chaval- me dirijo al que parece el cabecilla- Este es mi territorio si no quieres problemas llévate a tus estupidos amigo fuera de aqui.

-Te voy a enseñar a no meterte en los asuntos de los demas- lanza el puño pero lo esquivo con facilidad.

-Eres muy lento- le cojo el brazo y se lo retuerzo por detrás- ahora tu y tus amigos os vais a largar.

-Tu no nos das ordenes!- otro se avalanzo contra mi con una navaja en la mano. Consigue cortarme en el brazo.

-Acabas de firmar tu sentencia amigo- esquivo otro ataque le quito la navaja y le pego una patada.- Largo! Ahora!

Los chicos asustados salen corriendo el que estaba en el suelo también huye sin darme las gracias.

\- De nada! Desagradecido.

Llega la noche y siento como que han estado vigilando todo el día, deduzco que los chicos de antes estan Unidos a Batman de algun modo.

Intento evitar las zonas conflictivas pero la noche en Gotham es una aventura.

Llego a la entrada a un caro club de ricos y veo a Bruce Wayne acercarse a su deportivo le habla a alguien va dentro y el coche se marcha dejando a Wayne en tierra.

Por pura curiosidad le sigo, entra en un bar, lleva un buen rato dentro. No ha salido aún y del aburrimiento me canso decido irme a una de mis casas de la ciudad.

En el famoso Callejón del Crimen, que gracias a mi ya no hay tantos atracos es mi territorio.

-Vives aqui o algo?- un hombre vestido con gorra me lo pregunta.

-Más o menos, por que?

-Muchas noches te he visto por aqui- la gorra no me deja verle bien la cara.

-Bueno alguien muy importante para mi murió aqui y desde entonces digamos que me encargo de que no vuelva a suceder.

-Yo también perdí a alguien, mis padres fueron asesinados frente a mi cuando era niño.- Se pone serio

-Lo siento tío si te consuela aqui mataron a mi gemela hace unos años, era la única familia que me quedaba.

-Soy Wayne, Bruce Wayne- me lo suelta como si su nombre no estuviera por toda la ciudad.- Encantado- eso yo.

Nunca pensé que me encontraría con Bruce Wayne y hablaríamos de nuestras pérdidas.

-Deja que te proponga algo. Vente a mi casa y quedate un tiempo.- ir a vivir con Bruce Wayne!

-Muchas gracias pero no puedo aceptar y me encantaría pero...

-No te preocupes deja que yo me encargue de todo.- la verdad impone pero es muy amable.

Le acompañó hasta un coche, subimos y me lleva a la mansion Wayne. Aparca en la puerta, bajamos y entramos.

La casa se ve algo silenciosa pero eso cambia cuando escuchan voces del salon.

Entramos en el salón y para rematar la noche veo a los cuatro chicos de antes. Viven con Wayne! El mundo es un pañuelo.

-Chicos ya he vuelto. Dejad que os presente a...- le interrumpen

-Moi! Que haces tu aqui- pregunta Tim

-Veo que os conoceis- sonrie Bruce

-Es una larga historia muy aburrida- les robe, me persiguieron, mate a una persona y me invitaron a comer. Lo normal.

-Que hace aqui Bruce?- pregunta Dick

-Va a vivir con nosotros un tiempo.- la serenidad es una de sus virtudes.

-Que!- dicen Jason y Damian

-Que bien una chica en la casa- Afirma Tim

-No te preocupes por ellos si necesitas algo pidelo- Dick ya da sensación de hermano mayor y es el más amable de todos.

-Gracias...- Me cojo las costillas, la herida me duele.

-Estas bien?- me pregunta Dick con algo de preocupación, ya que sabe que pasa.

-Si, no es nada- tengo que cambiar de tema.- Que soléis hacer por la noches?

-Jeje si tu supieras- rie Damian.

-Bueno chicos porque no le enseñais la casa y su cuarto- aconseja Bruce- Voy a decirle a Alfred que somos uno más.

Los chicos me llevan por la casa indicándome cual es la habitacion de cada uno. Frente a la mia esta la habitacion de Jason y al lado está la de Dick.

-Buenas noches Moi, ya no hace falta que nos robes nada- Que humor tiene Jason

-Ignoralo, buenas noches- Se despide Dick

Entro en mi cuarto y lo primero que hago es tirarme en la cama, hacia tanto tiempo que no em tumbada en una cama y encima esta es super comoda. No se puede esperar menos de Bruce Wayne.

Durante la noche escucho varios ruidos provenientes del pasillo, salgo a inspeccionar la casa, no hago mucho ruido gracias a mi agilidad de ladrona. Sigo los ruidos, salen de la biblioteca me acerco a mirar pero oigo la puerta abrirse y me escondo el en la esquina del pasillo. Veo a todos salir intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

-No hagáis ruido podríais despertarla- susurra Dick.

Rápidamente voy a mi habitacion para que no me vean. Esto sólo confirma lo que ya pensaba y que lo que recuerdo de la noche de ayer es correcto: ellos son los compañeros de batman, lo que significa que Bruce es Batman.

A la mañana me levanto muy temprano por la costumbre de la calle, salgo sin hacer mucho ruido y voy a la cocina.

En la cocina estan Alfred y Bruce charlando. Alfred me saluda muy educadamente a lo que yo solo asiento.

Me siento la mesa y Alfred me ofrece unas tostadas con mermelada. Las acepto encantada.

-Que tal has pasado la noche?- pregunta Bruce mientras mira el periódico.

-Bien y tu? Creo que has tenido una noche algo movida-

-Si algo así- supongo que ya sabrá a que me refiero.

-Buenos dias Alfred- saluda Jason que viene acompañado de Damian y Tim.

-Buenos dias chicos

-Que tal has pasado la noche Moi?- pregunta Tim

-Bien, he descansado más que vosotros, eso seguro- río

-Por que dices eso- Damian intentando ir de despistado

-Bueno, se a que os dedicáis por las noches- muerdo la tostada

-Que! - Asombrado Damian- Se lo has dicho Bruce!

-No ha hecho falta, soy una chica lista.

-Damian tranquilo, ya sabia que estaba enterada- Claro es Batman.- Es una de las razones por la que la traje a vivir aquí.

-Buenos dias a todos, vaya soy el último- rie Dick.

-Vamos a tener nueva compañera de aventuras Dick- le dice Jason

-Vaya ya te has enterado, que bien contar contigo.- yo bajo la mirada.

-Bueno no creo que sea buena idea que os ayude, podria hacerle daño a alguien... Otra vez o incluso..

-No te preocupes, te ayudaremos con eso además de que te entrenaremos para controlarte .- dice Dick, luce contento con la noticia.

-Gracias de verdad pero no creo que sea buena idea solo traigo problemas y muerte así que mejor me marcho.- Me levanto de la mesa.

-No quieres ayudar a los demas, a que no les pase lo mismo que a ti.- Bruce suena en serio.

-Yo...- Me paro en seco.

-No te preocupes confía en Bruce, él es el mejor para ayudarte- dice Jason

-De acuerdo!- No puedo ir a peor así que lo intentare.

-Por cierto Moira, tendrás que ir a clase.- anuncia Bruce. - No te preocupes iras con Jason al instituto. Empiezas la semana que viene.

-Bien Moira preparate porque tengo que enseñarte muchas cosas.- rie Jason.

Iremos todos al mismo instituto- comenta Tim

-Que divertido- contesta sarcasticamente Damian

Después de desayunar me voy a mi cuarto. Tengo que analizar todo lo que está pasando. Ahora vivo con la Bat-pandilla, ire al instituto con ellos, Bruce me entrenará para controlar mis emociones. Iré a clase con Jason, Dick no va porque esta en la universidad.

Casi nada para dos días! Me dejo caer en la cama muchas cosas que asimilar.

Durante toda esta semana Dick y Tim me ha llevado de compras, Bruce me esta enseñando a controlar mi ira para no tener problemas en el instituto. Damian sigue sarcástico aunque solo llevo una semana aqui y Jason bueno, va por libre, no deja de hacer comentarios sobre ladrones y gastar bromas.

Mañana ya empiezo el instituto solo espero que todo vaya bien.

Como veis he conseguido arreglarlo, espero os guste y decidme que os parece ! **SHADOWMOI** se despide por el momento...


	3. Chapcter 3

Hola! aquí **SHADOWMOI** desde las sombrasde nuevo. Siento el retraso actualizar pero he estado de exámenes finales y espero que todo haya ido bien. Me han encantado vuestros mensajes **Natty Celi y Akane-Bisiconte** , me alegra mucho que os guste.

Espero que este nuevo capitulo os guste y ya sabéis cualquier cosa dejad un reviw.

 **CAP 03** **Encapuchada**

Baje las escaleras y me coloque detras de los chicos. Tengo una extraña sensación no se que va a pasar.

Bruce me coloca una mano en el hombro y me hace un gesto para que me relaja

Cuando la puerta se abre entra una chica con el pelo violeta y una piel blanca como el papel. Detras suya hay un chico de color verde que sonrie cómo un tonto dejando ver un colmillo.

-Raven cuanto tiempo, gracias por venir.- saluda Dick- Por que esta Bestia aqui?

\- Yo también me alegro de verte Dick- contesta el verde.

-Una pelijorra y un microondas con patas le soltaron que venia y se me ha acoplado- rueda los ojos.

-Pasar por favor- habla Bruce

El verde va a la cocina acompañando de Damian y Tim. En el salón nos quedamos Bruce, Dick, Jason, la chica y yo.

-Por que me has llamado Dick?- pregunta Raven.

-Veras esta chica, Moira- mirandome- Tiene una marca algo curiosa además de que cuando se descontrola su ira hay problemas para controlarla.- la chica me mira curiosa.

-Puedo ver la marca? - Pregunta la chica mirándome.

-Claro, esta en mi espalda.- Me pongo e pie y me quito la camiseta.- La tengo desde que nací.

Raven se sorprende al ver mi marca. La toca noto como me arde la espalda.

-Que haces duele?!- me quejo.

-No eres humana, no totalmente- Suena amuy seria- Esta marca es un señor demoníaco.

-Como pensaba- dice Bruce muy serio.

-Para duele!- me quejo, eo dolor y rabia me están llenando.- Para!

Un aura negra me rodea, noto como la oscuridad se apodera de mi. Mis ojos cambian a azules metálicos. Las cosas se rompen. Mi ropa se rompe algo.

-Alejaos de mi!- grito- Dejadme o morireis os lo advierto.

-Es una medio demonio cómo yo pero diferente. - Dice Raven.

-Moira tranquila nadie va a hacerte daño- dice Jason acercandose poco a poco- Tranquila no pasa nada.

-Si Moira aqui estas a salvo- dice Dick

-No servirá de nada esta muy descontrolada- se coloca frente a mi Raven- Duerme- me lanza una esfera de sus poderes.

Noto como me voy calmando. El aura va desapareciendo. Estoy muy cansada. Las piernas me fallan.

-Que ha pasado?- Jason me sostiene para que no caiga.- Os he echo daño?

-No tranquila estamos bien.- Me sonrie.

-Eres una medio demonio, esa marca pertenece a espectros demoníacos.- dice Raven con un tono motón y serio.

-Como puedo evitar que pase esto?

-No puedes aún, deberás aprender a mantener tu sentimientos controlados Y convivir con el espectro que llevas dentro. Cuando se desencadeno?- pregunta seria. Asusta un poco.

-Cuando asesinaron a mi hermana. Durante un tiempo no pude controlarme y mate a algunos atracadores o ladrones. - Bajo la cabeza.

Te recomiendo que medites para controlarte- para -Y centrarte en algo o alguien por lo que mantener el control. Cualquier sentimiento que contrarreste la ira sera bueno.

-De acuerdo- le tiendo la mano- Gracias Raven.- ella la acepta y asiente.

-Vaya Rae has echo una nueva amiga eso está bien- rie Bestia

-Callate Gar- dice Raven algo molesta.

Todos rien. Yo intento ir a mi habitacion pero estoy muy cansada para subir tantas escaleras.

-Te ayudo- dice Jason cogiendome un abrazo. - Sera mejor que te cambies.

-Si tienes razón. Bruce siento todo esto me iré de casa si lo prefieres.

-No te preocupes todo esta bien. Jason llevala a su habitacion.

Subimos las escaleras y me acompaña hasta la habitacion. Entramos y el se sienta en el sillón al lado de la ventana.

-Gracias por todo Jason- intento sonar poco preocupada.

-No es nada, no quiero que Lugo digan que no soy un caballero.- reímos por el comentario.

Cojo ropa limpia del armario entro en baño y salgo cambiada.

-Raven y el verde son algo?- pregunto intrigada

-Por que no se lo preguntas? - Responde él.

-Bueno da igual sera mejor que bajemos, nos esperan.

Bajanos las escaleras y en la cocina estan Tim, Damian y el verde, quien rápidamente se acerca a mi.

-Soy Chico Bestia, piedes llamarme Gar- sonriendo, el colmillo le da un toque gracioso.

-Moira encantada.

-Así que tu y Tood...- levantando las cejas.

-No digas estupideces Gar- le da una colleja Jason.

-Él y yo solo somos amigos- río por como se aguanta la cabeza.

-Simepre se dice eso- responde Damian.

Pronto llegan a la cocina los demas. Hablamos entre nosotros mientras Alfred acába de preparar la comida.

Gar es un chico muy gracioso por no decir que le encanta molestar a Raven.

Eo poder transformarse en animales mola.

Despues de comer salgo al jardín para despejarme un poco.

-Estas bien?- me giro y veo a Raven con una capucha puesta como yo.

-Si, gracias por lo de antes. ¿Como aprendiste a controlarlo?

-Me llevo mucho tiempo, pero a diferencia que de ti, yo no contaba con gente que ayudará al principio. Cuando la encontré, encontré un propósito por controlarme para no herir a nadie. - Mira donde estan los chicos haciendo el tonto con Bestia- Encontré a alguien que me ayudo a ver el mundo de una forma mejor.-mirando a Chico Bestia.

-Así que tu y el verde estáis juntos- río.

-Vaya te has dado cuenta, eres muy observadora. - Sonrie

-Eso dicen.- río.

-Y que hay de Jason?- lista me devuelve el golpe.

-Qu.. Que pasa con él, solo somos amigos nada más - no me gusta hablar de estos temas cuando se trata de mi.- No hay nada entre nosotros.- ella rie.

-Tus sentimientos no dicen lo mismo y tu cabeza tampoco- sera tramposa.

-No vale que te metas en mi cabeza!- digo algo sonrojada.- Eso es hacer trampas! - Ella rie

Un cuervo verde viene volando hacia nosotras se posa en la barandilla y cambia de forma aparento Gar.

-Mi encapuchada favorita!- se acerca y le besa en los labios, derrepente un farola explota.- Me marcho antes de salir chamuscado! Jejeje- se vuelve a compartir y desaparece.

-Como odio que haga eso me las pagará- Yo río

-La farola ya lo ha hecho por él- ella se frunce el ceño.- Jejejeje.

-Cuando me pongo nerviosa pasa. Peri no cambies de tema. Que pasa con Jason.

-Eso que pasa conmigo- ha parecido detras de mi y su cabeza en mi hombro. Una planta empieza a arder.

-Nada! Raven preguntale lo que querías ahora que estoy aquí- me marcho estoy demasiado nerviosa para estar ahí - ahora vuelvo!

-Parece buena chica.

-Dime Raven, que querías preguntarme?- colocandose a su lado.

-Por que te portas así con ella?

-Tu también me vas a decir que no me porto bien con ella- se desespera- con ella me comportó como con nadie.

-Lo se por eso te pregunto que por que

-No se que insinúas... Para que lo preguntas puedes saber sin preguntar

-Me gusta torturate- sonrie.

-Sonríes más desde que están con el patán verde.- ella se sonroja.

-Idiota... Tu pareces mejor persona desde su llegada toma ejemplo y habla con ella- colleja mágica.

He salido huyendo hacia mi habitacion. Me tiro en la cama y suspiro.

Debería meditar cómo me ha dicho Raven para relajarme, me coloco en posición de loto igual a las películas. Respiro con profundidad y me relajo.

"Esto no funciona, me siento igual"

Abro los ojos y estoy en un sitio completamente diferente. Parece una isla pero estoy en el espacio.

"Donde estoy?".

-Bienvenida Moira- una voz me habla.- Estas en tu subconsciente. Yo soy tu guía, tu conciencia.

-Donde estas?

-Estamos en tu mente, tomaré la forma que desees- pienso en mi con el traje puesto- Perfecto ya podemos continuar.

-Quiero averiguar como controlar mis emociones.

-Para ello deberás conocerlas y escucharlas cuando sea necesario, todo lo que digan sera lo que realmente sientes aunque no lo sepas aún.

Aparecen más copias mías pero con colores representantes de cada una.

-Estas son tus emociones. Sabiduria- azul- Voluntad/Valentía,- verde- Miedo- amarillo- Pereza,- naranja- Ira- rojo- Felicidad- azul claro- Amor-rosa- Tristeza/ Muerte - negro -Esperanza/Vida- blanco.

-Tu eres mi conciencia humana pero ¿ Y mi parte de espectro?

-Esta dormida después de que Raven la despertará con el sello la volvió a dormir.

-Como consigo controlarla?

-Deberás convivir con ella y las ventaja y desventajas que eso te traiga.

-Como hablo con ella?

-Es tu mente, camina por ella y la encontrarás.

Camino por la zona hasta toparme con una gran puerta de rejas y cadenas. Hay un cartel en la puerta: Precaución, Espectro. Abro la puerta y aparece ante mi otro yo, pero a diferencia densos otros a esta la rodea un aura oscura, los ojos son azules metal, en sus brazos hay llamas negras.

-Hola Moira- suena muy fría

-Hola...espectra?- Ya que es mujer

-Que te trae a mi tenebrosa morada.?

-Quería hablar contigo para que me presentes tu fuerza para ayudar a los demas. No quiero volver hacer daño a alguien.

-Tu propuesta estaba bien pero para eso deberás controlar tu emociones y aceptar lo que eres.

Me quedo en silencio y continúa.

-Pero te advierto que mis habilidades no han despertado del todo en ti.

-De que hablas? Quieres decir que tengo poderes aparte de la fuerza y la curación?

-Exacto, la fuerza y curación son algo natural en ti por ser medio espectro. Tus verdaderos poderes estan el la oscuridad, ser realmente una sombra. Detectar los sentimientos ajenos.

-Como Raven

-Pero a diferencia de nuestra hechicera prima, nosotros poseemos las llamas negras de la oscuridad, la capacidad me ser sombras y mezclamos en ellas. Gracias las llamas negras seras inmune a las flamas normales. Pero la luz no nos gusta comoda sabes.

-O sea que aun tengo poderes ocultos que debo aprender.

-En efecto- bostezo- tengo sueño ya que la bruja de nuestra prima me ha agotado esta mañana. Nos vemos.- vuelve a entrar y las puertas se cierran.

Retomo mi camino por la isla, durante el trayecto me encuentro con Amor y Felicidad.

-Hola - Saludo amigable

-Hola Moira!- responde Felicidad.

-Hola Moi- Amor abraza muy fuerte- Estamos hablando de Jason, estoy super enamorada de él. Nos hace tan felices verdad Felicidad?

-Cierto, me llena de alegría lo bien que nos trata y como nos cuida... - Suspira

-Y sus ojos azules sonaban bonitos cada mirada me enamora más- acabo de quedar perpleja por las palabras Amor.

-Amor creo que te confundes, yo no estoy enamora de Jason.

-Amiga si lo estamos solo que no quieres reconocer este maravilloso amor.- sus ojos se vuelven corazones.

Decido salir por patas y seguir andando y veo a Pereza dormir bajo un arbol, Esperanza pasea consolado a Tristeza.

Sabiduria esta jugando al ajedrez con Valentía.

"He meditado suficiente es hora de salir de salir de aqui" Me vuelvo a colocar en posición de loto(como los indios) y cierro los ojos.

Cuando los abro estoy otra vez en mi habitación, miro el reloj y ya casi es la hora de cenar!.

Bajo al salón donde estan todos. Ne asomo a la puerta din que me vean, todos hacen algo. Dick, Gar, Damian y Tim estan jugando a la consola. Raven esta leyendo en el sofa y Jason no esta.

Salgo al porche para airear mis pensamientos. Recuerdo las palabras de Conciencia:" todo lo que dicen tus emociones es verdad aunque no lo sepas aún". Entonces lo que noto cuando estoy con Jason a solas es amor... No eso no puede ser!

-En que piensas encapuchada- bajándome la capucha hasta la nariz.

-Que pasa Tood?- intento olvidar lo que dice Amor:" estamos enamoradas de Jason... Sus ojos me enamoran" cubriendo mi cara con la capucha un poco más.

-Estaba preocupado, dijiste que ahora volvías y ya es casi la hora de cenar.

-Bueno se me fue el tiempo... Estabas preocupado? - Eso sí que me llama la atención

-Si- se rasca la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado- Pensé que después de lo hoy te irías robar algunas carteras o que huirías a algún país lejano.- Rie.

-Que gracioso eres- digo irónicamente.

-Se que mi encanto...- se acerca a mi picaramente- Te apasiona.

-No digas tonterías Todd!- le doy un pequeño empujon- Ya te gustaría.

Dick sale a llamarnos para la cena- Eh! Tórtolitos la cena ya esta lista, procurad no derretir al jardín- se marcha riendo.

-Cierra la boca Grayson- digo algo sonrojada, otro farolillo explota- Vamos que se enfría- digo nerviosa y me marcho rápidamente.

Una sombra aparece detras de Jason.

-No deberias escuchar las conversaciones de los demás hechicera.

-No me hace falta para saber que tengo razón- rie vencedora.

-No digas tonterías Raven- caminando hacia la entrada.

-Jason, nos conocemos hacer tiempo y te conozco muy bien.- camina delante de él y se gira- tengo razón y en el fondo lo sabes.

-Maldita bruja!- dice nervioso- No leas mi mente ni mis emociones... Tramposa- susurra mientras Raven se marcha riendo.

 **Que pasara con Jason y Moira ?**

 **Jejeje me despido desde las sombras SHADOWMOI!**


	4. Chapter 04

Hola gente, aquí **SHADOWMOI** de nuevo os dejo con el siguiente capitulo y espero que os guste y si apetece que dejéis algún reviw con lo que os parece.

CAP 04 Entretenimiento

Ya ha pasado casi un mes desde que Raven vino a ayudarme. La verdad las cosas me ha ido mejor gracias a ella.

No he salido ninguna noche ya que Bruce quiere ponerme a prueba un tiempo.

He intentado seguir normal en las clases, Ana y Selena me han ayudado a integrarme muy bien. Nos hemos hecho buenas amigas algunas veces salimos la tres o todo el grupo junto.

Esta tarde vienen a casa para hacer un trabajo. Espero que Jason no lleve a mis chicos. Se me ha olvidado mencionar que vivo con Jason en la mansion Wayne." Fallo técnico"

-Esta tarde vamos a tu casa no Moi- pregunta Ana.- Donde dijiste que estaba?

-No lo he dicho

-Pues si no nos dices donde esta no podremos ir- dice Selena

-Os gustaría ir a la mansion Wayne? Vivo cerca de ahí - me van a matar

-Y a quien no le gustaría vivir ahí, Sabes que Jason vive allí?- dice Selena

-Pues claro que lo sabe viene con él por las mañana- le da una pequeña colleja.

-Tranquila solo era un dato- le pega un la mano- Solo lo decía porque podríamos cruzarnos con los chicos. David me ha dicho que irán a casa de Jason para el trabajo.- "Perfecto "

Después de clase nos marchamos a casa. Me cambie y me duche, estuve preparándonos cosas para eo trabajo y cerca de las 18h salí a buscar a las chicas.

-Hola chicas, espero que no haya costado mucho venir.

-No te rayes, no todos los días puedes estar pasar por aquí cerca- dice Ana.

-Ella si vive aquí cerca- zas de Selena.

-Que corta royos eres Sel- bufa Ana.

-Veres no he comentado un pequeño detallito de nada- río - Vivo aquí en la mansion Wayne.

-Que! Cuando dijiste cerca no esperaba que fuera en la misma casa- dice Sel.

-Te lo tenias bien guardado eh!- Dandome gracias los con el codo- Vives en la misma casa que Jason!

-No insinues tonterías- me pongo algo nerviosa.- Venga vamos a hacer trabajo.

-Si, si disimula.- añade Sel apoyando a Ana.

Entramos en la casa, caminámos hasta la cocina. Para que meriendan algo. Enseguida Alfred se pone a nuestra disposición.

-Gracias Alfred.- nos pone algunas tostadas con mermelada de fresa.

-Como es vivir aquí? - Pregunta Sel

-Le da veinte vueltas a donde vivía antes- río

En la entrada se escuchan voces de chicos. Jason y los demás.

Entran en la cocina y todos se saludan sorprendidos.

-Que hacéis aqui?- pregunta David Selena

-Veras nuestra amiga Moira no había mencionado que vivía aqui.

Los cuatro comienzan a hablar y comer tostadas.

-Podrias haber avisado que ibais a venir- dice Jason

-Tu también podrías haberlo hecho.

-Bueno donde os vais a poner? Nosotros iremos a la biblioteca.- avisa Jason

-Pues no iremos al salón para no distraerme.

-Así que te distraes conmigo eh?- dice acercandose a mi

-No.. No quería decir eso!- me pongo roja.

-Eh tortolitos que teneis compañía- Dick- dejaros de cursilerias ahora.

-Callate Dick! - decimos a la vez

-Pero si ya dicen las misma frases! Precioso - rie y se va dirección al gimnasio.

-Estúpido Dick.

-Te has salvado gracias al molesto de Dick, no tendrás tanta suerte la próxima vez- sonrie

Miro a los demas y se están partiendo de risa.

\- Y de que os reís vosotros!- digo algo roja.

-De.. Nada nada- dice Ana riendo.

-Vamonos que el trabajo no se hará solo- digo nerviosa. El microondas empieza a funcionar solo.

-Le pasa algo a vuestro micro?- pregunta David igual de despistado que Selena.

Las llevo al salón y empezamos el divertido trabajo sobre los enlaces químicos. En dos horas terminamos el dichoso trabajo.

-Por fin!- suspira Ana- Peñazo mayúsculo.

-Lo apoyo

-Lo secundo- dice Selena. Las tres riemos.

-Vamos a ver que tal les va a David y los chicos- pregunta disimulada Selena.

-Tu lo que quieres ver es a David.-rio porque ahora soy yo quien se rie

-Claro como tu ya vives con tu chico- duro golpe a Ana.

-No es mi chico!- las luces parpadean.- Solo somos amigos nada más.

-Claro y Mark y yo solo vamos de la mano para cruzar la calle- el sarcasmo de Ana me mata.- panfilas.

-Si pero Mark y tu llevavais tiempo tonteando así solo tuviste que lanzarte- aclara Selena.

-Bueno dejemoslo y vayamos a ver que hacen.- pongo paz.

Caminamos por los pasillos de la casa, ellas van viendo las fotos. Me preguntan cono es que no salgo en ninguna, yo contesto que me trasladado hace poco, no doy muchas explicaciones.

Entramos en la biblioteca esperando encontrar a los chicos trabajando pero para que ilusionarse. Están tirándose bolas de papel como crios pequeños.

-Se supone que aqui tenéis que concentraros más.- digo suspirando.

-Ya hemos terminado listilla- Jason me lanza una bola de papel.

-Esta me la pagas Todd .- digo caminando hacia él mientras sonrie.

-Moi ya tienes las sala de cine libre- dice Tim que entra en la biblioteca.

-Salvado Todd.- Me giro hacia Tim- Gracias Tim. Chicas vemos una peli?

-Podemos ver una de miedo- sonrie Jason- Si tienes miedo Moi me sentarse a tu lado.

-No digas tonterías Jason yo mo tengo miedo.- miro a las chicas quien rien.- Vamos a ver una de miedo.

En la sala de cine buscamos una película de miedo que nos apetezca a todos. Elegimos ver Babadook.

Yo me sente en la segunda fila para ver mejor ya que Ana y Mark se sentaron juntos en un lado, Selena y David en el otro.

Jason fue a por las palomitas, repartió las tres y para mala suerte ( mentira muy buena) Se sento a mi lado.

-No creas que se me olvida lo de antes- Jason susurrando para no molestar.

-Shh Jason no me dejas escuchar- concentrate en la película Moira

Para rematar, la película dio un susto que no estaba y me agarre a la mano de Jason. Por el susto las luces parpadean, mis emociones no se esperaban ese susto.

Podia escuchar a Amor gritando: " Que bonito estamos de la mano" y a Feliz celebrarlo.

Yo al darme cuenta mira a Jason y le suelto rápidamente la mano.

-No te preocupes encapuchada, mo ye protejo- sonreia.

-Callate Todd- digo algo sonrojada. Siento altera a mis emociones.

Podía ver como Ana y Mark estaban disfrutando de la peli cómo una pareja normal, estas películas les encantan. Selena y David estaban también muy juntos, Selena lo pasa mal con estas películas, se pone muy nerviosa. David la abraza para tranquilizarla y entonces sucedió lo que ella tanto quería, se besaron. Sus sonrisas se podían ver incluso a oscuras.

Cuando terminó la película recogimos todo y los demás se marcharon a sus casas yo me voy a mi habitacion, necesito meditar casi me cargo la sala de cine. Entro en mi mente.

-Hola Moira- saluda mi conciencia.

-Hola, donde están las otras?

-Ya vienen- y desaparece.

-Hola Moi!- Saluda a eufórica Felicidad y Amor la sigue.

-Deberias haber sido más valiente en el cine- ahora Valentía esta de su lado genial.

-No os emociones chicas, no hay nada con Jason.

-Si que lo hay todas lo notamos y lo sabemos, esta emocionalmente probado- la sabionda de Sabiduría.

Gracias por la ayuda Sabiduria - digo sarcasticamente.

-Ten fe que acabaremos juntos- la positiva de esperanza.

-Bueno chicas tengo que ir a ver a Spectra.- Me retiro escuchando emocionadas a todas celebrar lo del cine.

Camino hasta llegar a la puerta de Spectra quien al notar mi presencia sale a recibirme.

-Deberias controlarlas más, me ponen nerviosa sobretodo cuando se trata de Jason. Amor pierde el norte y Felicidad la sigue.

-Perdon son las hormonas- Vaya escusa Moi te has lucido.

-Si no quieres que acabemos destrozando las cosas deberias aclararte en lo de Jason o a levante de él para no descontrolarnos.

-Puede que tengas razón- Suspiro y me voy.

Vuelvo a la zona donde aparecí y me coloco en posición de loto, me concentró y vuelvo a mi cuarto.

Abro los ojos para encontrarme con Jason sentado en el sillón al lado de la ventana. Esta sorpresa hace que la televisión se encienda sola.

-Que haces en mi cuarto!- digo sorprendida- Cuanto rato llevas aqui

-El suficiente para verte meditar todos estos 30 minutos.- ha estado todo el tiempo aquí!

-Bueno pues tienes que irte.- Lo intento echar recordando las palabras de Spectra.

-Por que me echas?- dice asombrado.- No he hecho nada malo aún.

-Aun tu lo has dicho- lo miro desde el puerta- Lo siento- y cierro la puerta.

Jason se queda sorprendido en el pasillo por lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Tim aparece en el pasillo.

-Ya has vuelto a cagarla? Típico- Tim no se lleva muy bien con él.

-Cierra la boca Drake- Dice Jason molesto por su comentario.

-Como quieras- y entra en su habitacion.

Yo estoy en mi cama sentada cuando la alarma de Batman suena. Bajo corriendo a la cueva a ver que ocurre.

-Que ocurre Bruce?- pregunta Dick

-Harley Quin esta robando en una fábrica de químicos, os necesito a todos hay rehenes.- dice Bruce poniéndose el traje.

Asiento y voy a ponerme el traje. Esta vez todo saldrá perfecto.

Espero que os haya gustado se que no mata mucho. Jejeje pero pronto empezara la trama.

Nos leemos!


	5. Chapter 5

Hola gente! se que el ultimo capitulo fue algo flojo, a partir de aquí la cosa se pone algo mas intensa y espero que os guste. cualquier duda o cosa **SHAOWMOI** esta a vuestra disposicion. DISFRUTAD ;)

 **ADIOS.**

Después de vestirme fui con Bruce para escuchar sus ordenes

-Moira iras con Nightwing a la parte sur de la fabrica. Robin conmigo por la parte delantera. Red Hood y Red Robin despejar la azotea.- Batman organiza el equipo.

Voy al hangar con Nightwing y veo que hay una moto nueva, supongo que será la mia y monto.

Durante el camino el y yo vamos charlando pero llega a un tema que no me gusta.

-Que tal Jason?- oigo su risa por el comunicador.

-No hay nada, como te lo tengo que decir

-Veras Moira, me recuerdas en cierto modo a Raven, ella perdía el control cuando estaba con Bestia, no quería reconocer lo que sentía y eso la alteraba. Cuando lo hizo y se lo conto a Garfield todo cambió. Ya no tenía que cerrarse tanto en si misma.

-No se que me estas quiero decir.

-Jason es muy cerrado pero contigo es diferente vuelve a ser el que era antes. Todos en casa hemos cambiado gracias a ti. Incluso Damian que ya es decir.

-Gracias Dick, eres como un hermano mayor

-De nada- rie, giramos en la calle siguiente - Ya hemos llegado preparate.

Llegamos a la fábrica y desde fuera se pueden escuchar las risas de Harley. Buscamos la entrada sur, esta cubierta por tres hombres armados, acaban de entrar.

Nos acercamos sigilosamente, Nightwing me hace una señal de que el creará una distracción en la ventana y yo entraré.

-Vamos haya- Salta a la ventana y lanza una bomba de humo.- Ahora!

Entro camuflandome con el humo y los voy dejando inconscientes uno a uno.

Avanzamos por la fabrica con precaución ya que algunos hombres van armados. Vamos barriendo a los secuaces de Queen.

Llegamos a la zona donde estan los rehenes Harley esta asustado a los rehenes. Uno de los hombres llega corriendo.

-Harley hemos perdido el contacto con los de la azotea. - Dice el hombre preocupado.

-Uuh! Nuestro amigo Bats ya esta aqui- empieza a reir como una loca- Comienza la fiesta... Bats sal a jugar conmigo!- empieza a gritar por la sala.

Una bomba de humo cae delante de ella.

-Siii! Que empiece la diversión- dice muy emocionada.

-Moira ahora! - Dice Dick avanzando hasta los rehenes.

Llegamos hasta los rehenes, los desatamos. El humo esta esfumandose. Les indicamos la salida y nos escondemos de nuevo.

-Mis rehenes! - Se enfada- Me has quitado a mis juguetes Bats.

-Son personas inocentes- dice saliendo de la oscuridad Batman.

-Bueno pues morirás tu por ellos!- rie- acabo con él.

El resto de hombres se avalanza sobre él, entonces Jason y Tim aparece rompiendo las ventanas del techo, Damian sale detras de Batman y Dick y yo salimos detras de Harley.

-Vaya si esta toda la familia murciélago... Vaya tu no me suenas eres nueva?- mirandome.- Da igual no durarás mucho- empieza a disparar.

Esquivamos los disparos y Damian lanza un batrang inutilizado el arma de Queen.

Luchó contra los hombres de Harley, fácilmente los dejo en el suelo. Uno va a disparar a Tim por la espalda.

-Concentrate Moira- concentró mi poder en la mano. Una flama negra sale disparada hacia el tirador derribandolo.

-Gracias- dice Tim- Como has hecho eso?- dice sorprendido.

-La meditación.- río

Harley aparece frente a mi.

-No eres tan mala después de todo- dice atacando.

-No has visto nada aún- desparezco-

-Donde estas?! Cobarde sal para que te de una paliza- dude furiosa.

-Como digas- aparezco detras de ella dándole una patada que la manda a volar.

-Maldita sombra!- se levanta - ahora verás.- corre hacia mi.

-Adelante- digo desafiante.-

Comenzamos a pelear, doy y recibo fuertes golpes. Concentró la energía en mis manos y lanzó algunas bolas de fuego oscuras. Le golpeo en la cara y queda aturdida. Batman aprovecha eso y la captura con una boleadora.

-Se termino tu juego Harley. - Dice Batman serio.

-Que aburrido eres Bats.- rie - le mandare saludos al Sr J.

Despues de entregar a Harley al DPGC volvimos a la cueva. La verdad hoy ha ido mejor de lo que esperaba. Espero que Bruce piense lo mismo.

-Buen trabajo chicos, Moira hoy has mantenido el control y has utilizado tus poderes correctamente- se quita la mascara - Bien hecho.

-Cierto Moira, por cierto tendremos que buscarte un nombre- dice Tim pensativo.

-Si es verdad no podemos llamarte por tu nombre en una misión- añade Dick.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio pensando algo y a mi se me enciende la bombilla.

-Shadow, Harley me llamó así cuando use mis poderes además creo que me pega- río.

-Creo que tienes razón - también rie Tim.

Despues de terminar en la cueva subí a mi habitacion a dormir ya que el dia de hoy ha sido largo. Mañana sera otro día.

El dia siguiente fue algo aburrido. En el trabajo nos pusieron un 8'5 bastante bien creo yo.

Las chicas dijeron de salir a una discoteca no me apetecía mucho pero acepte.

Bruce me ha dicho que esta noche no me necesita así iré con las chicas a la discoteca. Lógicamente iran los chicos pero no se si Jason ira.

Abro mi armario para ver que ropa ponerme acostumbrada a la calle eso de arreglarse con va mucho conmigo. Despues de darle vueltas elijo unos pantalones largos negros con unas botas negras militares y una camiseta de tirantes negra con letras en gris brillante. Cojo mi chaqueta del armario de la entrada y voy a buscar mi moto.

Conduzco hasta la discoteca y en la entrada estan ya todos esperando en la cola. Llego gusto a tiempo para entrar.

El local está lleno de gente, la pista esta a reventar y la música a tope. Nos sentamos en una mesa y Ana y Selena piden una ronde de chupitos, en la tercera ronda cogen a Mark y David y sellos llevan a bailar.

Yo me quedo en la mesa bailar no me va mucho. Ana y Mark bailan a su ritmo solo tienen ojos para el otro. Selena y David son más bailarines, van al ritmo de la música y lo hacen muy bien. Los chicos vuelven a la mesa y se sientan conmigo.

-Te reclaman- dice David señalándose.

Me levanto de la mesa y me acerco a ellas esquivando al resto de personas.

Enseguida empiezan a moverme y no me queda otra que dejarme llevar por el ritmo. Muchos chicos se acercan a nosotras para bailar pero nos movemos a otro lado ignorandolos.

Despues de un rato ya moviéndome estoy algo cansada y voy al baño a refrescarme la cara.

Al salir un hombre se me acerca borracho claro.

-Oye guapa te he visto bailar- se apoya en la pared- No te gustaría bailar conmigo? - Apesta a alcohol.

-No lo siento- intento irme pero no se rinde.

-Por que no quieres?- dice acercandose.

-Porque no bailo con desconocidos y menos borrachos- me vuelvo a apartat y ahira me coje el brazo.

-No te vas!- me empuja a la pared.

-No deberias enfadarla amigo- dice una voz detras de él- No te lo recomiendo.

El borracho se da la vuelta para ver quien le habla.

-Mira chico esto no essss asunto tuyo- Esta muy borracho- Así que deja que me quede con ella.

-Te lo he advertido- le da un puñetazo dejándolo sentado en el suelo y se acerca a mi.- Estas bien?

-Si gracias Jason, que haces aqui?

-He llegado hace poco, te visto salir del baño y a este zoquete y el resto ya lo sabes.

Volvemos a la mesa y antes de llegar a sentarnos ponen una lenta.

-Mark me encanta esta canción- dice a Ana cogiendo a Mark y llevándolo a la pista

-Vamos?- pregunta David a una Selena algo roja.

-S..si claro- se levanta y van a bailar.

Nos hemos quedado nosotros solos.

-Bailamos? - me pregunta Jason tendiendo su mano.

-Va..vale- Estoy muy nerviosa y mis emociones lo están empezando a notar.

En la pista él me coloca mis manos en su cuello rodeandolo y pone sus manos en mi cintura. Estoy muy nerviosa, no quiero que nada explote así que me dejo llevar por la música y mis emociones.

-Por que me estas evitando?- me pregunta mirándome con esos ojos azules tan potentes

-Yo te estoy evitando- perfecta respuesta Moira.

-Vamos dime que ocurre- sus ojos me hipnotizan

-Veras yo... - noto el calor en mis mejillas, él solo sonrie y antes de seguir hablando

Me empuja hacia él y me besa, algunos vasos se rompen. Estoy sorprendida pero le sigo el beso. Se separa de mi y me mira sonriendo.

-Llevaba tiempo queriendo hacerlo- sonrie, la canción termina yo noto como me voy descontrolando

-Lo siento tengo que salir- salgo rapido esquivando a la gente por donde pasó las luces parpadean.

Salgo fuera del local y oigo a Jason llamarme. Giro en la siguiente calle me pongo la capucha y sigo andando, ahora intento relajarme respirando hondo pero no sirve de mucho. Voy al parque y me siento en un banco.

Despues unos minutos alguien se acerca a mi, yo ni miro a quien lo hace. Tengo mi cara tapada con la capucha pero se quien es.

-Como me has encontrado?- digo sin levantar la mirada.

-No ha sido muy difícil teniendo encuenta querías luces parpadean a tu paso.- Se sienta a mi lado.- Siento lo de antes ha sido un impulso (muy bueno puedo leer en su mente) perdón.

-Jason lo siento no debería haber salido huyendo pero mis poderes...- le miro.- No me lo esperaba.

-No te preocupes- sonrie- Para la próxima ya lo se.- reímos.

"La próxima?! Quiere volver a besarme?!"

-Algo va mal- acabo de percibir una extraña sensación.

-Que ocurre en el parque no hay nadie- dice Jason extrañado.- Estas segura?

-Si, tengo una extraña sensación.- noto como la cabeza me comienza a doler.- Mi cabeza.

-Estas bien?- se acerca a mi.- Que ocurre?

-Tenemos que ir- me levanto algo mareada- Sangre...-susurro antes de desmayarme.

Abro los ojos y miro a mi alrededor. Estoy en mi habitacion. Me levanto lentamente ya que aun me duele la cabeza y estoy algo mareada.

Salgo al pasillo para bajar a la cocina y se escucha a Tim y Jason discutir.

-Siempre que esta contigo le pasa algo malo! -dice furioso- Todo es por tu culpa!

-Tim basta no es culpa suya- intenta calmarlo Dick.

-Tu no sabes nada Tim- intenta calmarse Jason pero no sirve- No es una niña pequeña y no ha sido culpa mia repuesto!

-Al menos yo no he muerto!- esas palabras afectan a Jason.

-Callad ya los dos! -Grita Bruce- Si seguís no podréis retroceder.

Decido entrar disimulando lo que he escuchado.

-Hola chicos- se levantan del sofá.

-¿Como te encuentras Moira?- pregunta Tim preocupado.

-Bien solo fue cansancio- intento mentir- Quería deciros que me voy a ir de esta casa.- Todos se sorprenden.

-Por que?! - Dice Damian- Ahora ya me habia acostumbrado a tenerte en casa.

-Pero no tienes porque irte a donde vas a ir.- pregunta Dick

-Puedo cuidarme sola no pasa nada además he hablado con Raven y puedo quedarme con ella un tiempo.

-Bruce no puedes dejar que se marche!- protesta Tim.

-Es tu decisión?- se acerca a mi y to asiento- De acuerdo sabes que aquí siempre seras bienvenida.

-Gracias Bruce.- Me acerco a la puerta- Mañana me iré, voy a preparar mis cosas.

Al dia siguiente me despierto temprano, me despido de Alfred y salgo por la puerta de casa. Llegando al portón, vuelvo la mirada hacia la casa con tristeza.

-No te despides?- me giro y Jason esta apoyado en la puerta.

-No, es mejor que me vaya así.

-Por que te marchas? -Dice acercandose a mi.

-Voy con Raven aun tengo cosas que aprender.

-No evadas mi pregunta- dice serio y algo triste.

-Jason... Tengo algo que solucionar conmigo misma.- le doy un beso en la mejilla y sonrio.

-Sabremos algo de ti.?- pregunta él

-Estaremos en contacto- sonrio y sigo mi camino- Adios Jason.


	6. Chapter 6

CAP 06

Se escucha el tono de llamada de un móvil.

-Si?.

-Richard, soy Raven.

-Hola Raven cómo esta Moira?

-Moira? No esta viviendo con contigo?

-Que?! Que no está contigo?!

-No, por que iba a estarlo?

-Se marcho de aqui y nos dijo que se iba contigo.

-Demonios, hay que encontrarla pronto,

-Mierda! Voy a avisar al resto para encontrarla. Adiós.

/

Habían pasado casi dos meses desde que me fui de la mansion Wayne. Mentí al decir que me iría con Raven pero no tenia otra opción para alejarme de ellos.

Cuando me desmaye en el parque podia oír en voz en mi cabeza, vi una visión que no me gusto nada y por eso decidi marcharme para buscar respuestas.

Tránsito el territorio de Máscara Negra , esta lleno de matones que uso para entrenar cuando molestan o me aburro. Esto a hecho que gane amigos y también enemigos, con los mercenarios de Bane me llevo bien claramente no colaboro con ellos pero son buena fuente de información y suministros.

/

-Chicos tenemos un problema!- grita desde la escalera.

Todos salen de donde estan a su aviso.

-Que pasa Grayson?- pregunta Damian.

-Es Moira... No está con Raven no se fue con ella.

-Que quieres decir?- pregunta Tim.

-Que mintió- iluminación de Damian.

-Pero por que haría eso. Algo no debe ir bien.- responde Jason dirigiéndose a la entrada de la cueva.

-A donde vas Jason?- pregunta Dick.

-A buscarla.

-Pero podría estarán cualquier sitio.- dice Tim.

-Pero es mejor que estar sin hacer nada- contesta Jason.

-Tiene razón vamos todos- dice Dick.

/

Corro por las azoteas patrullando mi territorio. Conozco a todos los bagabundos de la zona. Me sirven de ojos en las calles.

-Ayuda al ladrón!- grita una mujer a la que han robado el bolso.

Es hora de entrar en acción. Salto del edificio callendo delante de él.

-Tu camino acaba aquí. El bolso por favor.

-Maldita sea- corre en direccion contraria.

Me teletransporto rápidamente frente a él y le lanzó un flama negra a la mano que aguanta el bolso haciendo que lo suelte.

-Ah! Mi mano-se queja.

Le golpeo en el abdomen, cojo el bolso y vuelvo hasta la mujer.

-Aqui tiene señora.

-Gracias, qui..- desparezco ya que veo a Nightwing y Red Robin en la azotea de enfrente.

Me teletransporto a la azotea de un edificio, estamos separados por la avenida.

Los veo mirarme y comienzo a correr para huir. Si me encuentro con ellos todo se complicará, no podre continuar.

-Shadow!- grita Nightwing

Me paro en el borde de la azotea, ellos están detrás.

-Por que te fuiste?- pregunta Tim

-No quiero pelear contra vosotros así que dejadme ir.

-No tenemos porque pelear solo queremos saber que ocurre.- sigue Tim.

-No os entrometais en mis asustos.- sonrio- No podréis conmigo.

-Tim- dice Dick serio - Ve a avisar a los otros.

-Pero Dick- le corta sacando su bara.

-Ahora Tim.- Y Tim se marcha a toda prisa a por los demás.

-No entiendo lo que está pasando pero si tengo que pelear contigo lo haré.- contesta poniéndose en guardia.

-No te contengan Grayson.- digo colocandome en guardia.

/

Jason y Damian buscaban por otra parte de la ciudad cuando Tim les llamo.

-Chicos la hemos encontrado esta peleando contra Dick. Venid rapido!-

-Ya vamos Tim- contestó Damian.

Cambiaron el rumbo para dirigirse a la posición de Dick.

-Por que estará luchando contra Dick?- pregunta Jason.

-A mi también me gustaría pegarle una paliza a veces.- gran humor de Damian.- Pero no lo se.

/

-Has mejorado muchísimo en tan poco tiempo- dice Nightwing.

-Gracias he estado practicando un poco.

Nightwing lanza un ataque que consigo esquivar y le golpeo en la espalda haciéndolo caer.

Pronto llegan Tim y el resto.

-Hola chicos- quedando frete a ellos.

-Que esta ocurriendo Moira?- pregunta Damian.

-Por que haces esto?- pregunta Jason, se escucha triste.

-Es di..- un sonido me distrae.- algo se esta acercando.

Derrepente un helicóptero armado aparece iluminandonos a todos, el helicóptero esta pintado de negro metálico y lleva dos torretas a cada lado apuntando.

-Shadow!- dice un voz del helicóptero- Te has entrometido demasiado en los asuntos de Mascara Negra y ahora morirás por ello.!

El helicóptero empieza a disparar. Todos no cubrimos donde podemos.

-Amigo tuyo?!- Pregunta Jason.

-Más o menos, puede que haya cabreado a Mascara Negra al destrozarle varias cosas.

-Que bien se te da hacer amigos seguro que en el colegio tenias a montones- dice Damian

-Tenemos que sacarlo de aqui, esta zona está llena de civiles.- interrumpe Dick.

-Es mi amigo y me lo llevo yo- sonrio - un placer chicos ya nos veremos.

Corro por la azotea esquivando las balas ganandome toda la atención del helicóptero. Consigo hacer que se acerque a mi un poco lo que me permite saltar dentro.

Rodeo mis puños de fuego oscuro y destrozó una de las torretas. Envuelvo un brazo completo en llamas y rompo parte del helicóptero. El piloto pierde el control y cae en la azotea a la que le he llevado.

Saco al piloto para que le mande un mensaje a Mascara Negra.

-Dile al feo de tu jefe que me deje tranquila y cuide más su cara o podría empeorar más -Lo dejo en la acera y empieza a correr.

Regreso a la azotea con los chicos.

-Solucionado- digo sacudiendo mis manos.

-Mascara Negra es alguien peligroso- me dice Tim

-No soy una niña pequeña de la que haya que cuidar, lo sé.- Me acerco a Jason y le susurro- mañana último cajón a las 10:00 .- me giro- Adios chicos ya nos veremos.- desaparezco envuelta en llamas oscuras.

-De que iba eso?- pregunta Damian a Dick

-No tengo ni idea.- encogiendo los hombros.- Sera mejor que nos vallamos chicos.

/

Lo que ha ocurrido con Mascara Negra me complica ir a algunas zonas de la ciudad ahora, así que tendré que buscar otro sitio para unos días.

Saco mi móvil y marco.

-Hola soy Moira, puedo quedarme en tu casa unos días?... Si todo esta bien... Vale gracias voy hacia allí.- cuelgo.

/

Los chicos acaban de llegar a la Batcueva. Están confusos por lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-Que te ha dicho Moira antes?- pregunta Tim

-Nada importante- Jason pasa de Tim y este intenta seguirlo pero Damian le detiene.

-Dejalo Tim.- niega con la cabeza.

Jason entra en su habitacion y se tira en la cama boca arriba.

-Que habra querido decir con " último cajón, mañana" - se sienta - Algo se me escapa.

Comienza a caminar por su habitacion de lado a otro pensando en las palabras. Decide ir a mi habitacion a ver si hay algo que le pueda ayudar.

Comienza buscando en el armario, debajo de la cama y por último la mesita de noche hasta el último cajón.

-Que es esto?- cogiendo un papel - Una factura de una cafetería 24h... Lo tengo.- sonrie y vuelve a su habitacion.

/

Me teletransporto a la puerta del apartamento, llamo, puedo oír pasos acercandose a la puerta.

-Hola Moira- me saluda.- Pasa anda.

-Gracias por dejar que me quede aqui. -Entramos en el salón y nos sentamos.

-Que a pasado?- me pregunta.

-Me encontré con los chicos y Máscara Negra me mando saludos.

-No vas cambiar- suspira- Quedate el tiempo que quieras.

-Gracias Selina- cambio de tema- No has salido esta noche?

-No- sonrie- me he dado una vuelta para saludar a un amigo. Nada fuera de lo normal.

Despues de estar charlando un rato con ella, fui a la habitación de invitados que iba a usar durante un tiempo. No es la primera vez que estoy en casa de Selina Kyle. Cuando me fui Bruce me dijo que podía confiar en ella si tenia algún problema.

Pronto entablamos amistad y le explique mi situación y decidió ayúdarme. No me costó mucho descubrir sus aficiones nocturnas, esta claro que pega a la perfección con Batman.

Al dia siguiente me fui sin desayunar, todas las mañanas desayuno en el mismo sitio. Una cafetería 24h, la misma donde desayune con los chicos por primera vez. El dueño me da los desayunos gratis por proteger el sitio de los estupidos.

-Buenos dias!- Saludo amablemente.

-Buenos dias Moira, lo de siempre?- me pregunta, yo asiento.- Marchando!

Me siento en mi mesa de siempre y ojeo el periódico mientras espero mi desayuno. Escucho la campanilla de la puerta sin apartar la vista del papel.

Quien haya entrado se ha sentado cerca de mi, lo ignoro hasta que alguien me aparta el periódico.

-Me lo explicas?- me pregunta

-Buenos dias a ti también Jason- sonrio- Que quieres saber?

-Podrias empezar por decirme por que te fuiste y después lo de anoche- dice serio.- Y quiero la verdad.- Puedo notar su preocupación.

-No podia seguir estando allí o algo habría acabo mal- digo triste- Lo de anoche fue Mascara Negra, esta algo cabreado, le he fastidiado algunos asuntos.

-Es un hombre peligroso no deberias meterte con él.- dice preocupado.

-Y me lo dices tu?! No necesito ninguna niñera Jason y lo sabes.

-Ya lo sé , solo me preocupo por ti- pone su mano con la mia.

-Aqui tienes Moira tus tortitas- gracias que interrumpe.

-Gracias Jack- miro a Jason quien sonriendo. - De que te ríes tu?

-Estas muy guapa cuando te sonrojas sabes- No me había dado cuenta!

-Callate Tood!- digo fijando la vista en las tortitas.

-Se ha notado mucho tu ausencia.- me levanta la cara- Te he echado mucho de menos.- las luces del sitio empiezan a parpadear.- Vuelve por favor.

-Yo... No puedo estar allí, además seria peligroso ya que Mascara Negra me persigue.- "gran escusa"

-Donde vives? No vivirás otra vez en la calle no?.

-Ahora estoy en casa de...- No puedo decir Catwoman.- Una amiga.

-Conozco a esa amiga?- "claro, la mejor exladrona de la ciudad"

-No lo creo.

-Y esa amiga tiene dirección?- Esta insistente hoy.

-Si- se la apunto en la servilleta.- Por favor no le digas al resto donde estoy ni nada.

-Por que me lo dices a mi?- sonrie y yo noto algo de calor en la cara.

-Porque...- "relájate o todo volará"- confio en ti más que nadie.

Me termino la tortitas y me levanto para marcharme y el también se levanta.

-Ya te vas?-me agarra del brazo.

-Tengo... cosas que hacer- le doy un beso en la mejilla- Ya nos veremos.

Llego a la puerta del edificio y hay unos hombres vestidos de forma extraña en la entrada

-Eres Shadow?- dice inexpresivo.

-Quien lo pregunta?- tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Yo- dice una voz de hombre.

Me doy la vuelta y veo a un hombre alto , delgado con la cara algo siniestra.

-Quien eres?- pregunto muy seria.

-Alguien está interesado en tus habilidades especiales. Nos gustaría que te unieras a nosotros.-dice muy seguro

-Y si me niego?

-Puede que haya consecuencias.- Me entrega un sobre de papel.- Dentro hay un móvil con el que puedes localizarme, tienes hasta medianoche para contestar.- sube a un coche y sonrie.- espero que tu respuesta sea positiva Moira.- Y se marchan todos.

Subo al piso preocupada por lo que habra dentro del sobre y por quien era ese hombre. En el piso esta Selina sentada en el sofa acariciando a Isis.

-Que ocurre? Pareces preocupada- haciendo sitio en el sofá.

-Tengo algunos problemas.- Me siento a su lado y le cuento lo que ha pasado.

-Que hay en el sobre?- pregunta curiosa.

\- Vamos a verlo.- abro en sobre y saco las cosas encima de la mesa.

En el sobre hay un teléfono como dijo la mujer, una nota pegada a otro sobre más pequeño. En la nota pone: "Esperamos que aceptes o perderás algo que quieres H.S" firmado en rojo.

Cojo el sombre pequeño esperándome lo peor.


	7. Chapter 7

CAP 07

Camino de lado a lado por el salón mientras Selina me mira preocupada.

-Tranquila Moira.- Me dice ella.

-Como quieres que me tranquilice, mira las fotos! Si no acepto le harán daño.

Dentro del otro sobre habian unas fotos entras qie aparecia yo con Jason. Desayunando esta mañana, en el parque y cuando nos besamos en la discoteca.

-Te tenias muy callado lo de tu amigo.- intentando bajar la tensión.- En las fotos sale guapo es igual en persona?

-Selina!- No puede evitarlo.- Ya hablaremos de eso, necesito pensar en algo.

-Vale, vale.- coje la nota- Por que querrá Sangre que te unas a él? Que estará planeando?

-Waoh Selina modo detective, bueno intuición felina. - Río- Entonces sabes quien es?

-Si, es un loco que tiene un pequeño afán por la sangre, los experimentos y... Te he dicho que esta loco.

-Bueno no me queda otra que aceptar o harán daño a Jason.

-Espera un momemto!- coge algo de emoción- Ya se donde he visto a tu novio antes!

-No es mi.. - Me corta

-La Bat-pandilla!- sonrie con victoria.

-No los llames así!- parece una niña pequeña.

-Quien es? Nightwing? No él tiene los ojos azules y es algo más alto. El pajarito con alas? No ese no te pega... - Queda pensando- Ah! Capucha roja!

-No es mi novio!- Estoy algo avergonzada- Solo es un amigo!

-Pues por tu cara y la foto - cogiendo la del beso- No parece cualquier amigo yo también quiero uno asi- suspira.

-Tu ya tienes uno asi- me mira intentando disimular- Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo tuyo con Batman, he estado en los dos lados.

-Eres muy observadora y se nota que has estado con él.- rie- Estamos empatadas pero esto no quedará así.

Se acerca a un armario y saca un marco de fotos luego coge la foto del beso y la colocaba en el marco.

-Que haces?

-La pondré en el salón para que recuerdes la bonita amistad que teneis además es mi casa. - Me saca la lengua.

/

Jason entra por la puerta de la mansion y va a la cocina para beber algo fresco.

-Donde has estado? - Le pregunta Dick

-He desayunado fuera.- sentandose frente a él. - Que miras?

-Tu sonrisa de tonto- se rie- Has visto a alguien? Tal vez una chica

-Callate idiota- Mira a otro lado

-Conozco a alguien que provoca eso en ti... Has estado con..

-Callate! No digas nada.- le pide

-Y que te ha dicho?- levantando las cejas

-Nada diferente a lo de ayer, que tiene algunos asuntos complicados y que no nos entrometamos.

-Seguro que sólo te ha dicho eso en toda la mañana. Vamos Jason.

-Vale, que esta viviendo con una amiga ahora. Me ha dado la dirección y que no os lo cuente... Así que callate Dick.

-No te preocupes por mi. - Sonrie- Se nota que os gustáis.

-Cierra la boca ya!- marchándose sonrojado.

/

Se acerca la hora de tomar una decisión y esta decidido lo que voy a hacer. Me visto y salgo a que me de aire.

He oído varias alarmas pero pronto se han solucionado supongo que los chicos estaran de servicio.

Catwoman quería acompañarme pero no la he dejado por su seguridad.

-Es hora de llamar- uso el teléfono y marco el número que ponía en el sobre- Soy Moira... Donde nos podemos ver?... Cerca de aqui, vale esta bien saber que me vigilas.-cuelgo.

Me mandan la ubicación al móvil y pongo dirección a allí.

-Ya estoy aquí- le digo al hombre que me entrego el sobre.

-Buenas noches Moira, nos alegra que hayas venido.- sonrie de forma siniestra.

-No tenia opción... Acepto que queréis de mi.

-Bueno antes de eso como imaginarás no podrás decirle a nadie que estas con nosotros.

-De acuerdo y ahora que?

-Deberás estar a la espera del maestro piedes seguir con tu estilo habitual pero cuando se te mande algo lo harás.

-Vale- digo con enfado.

-Puedes irte.- Y se marcha por la puerta de la azotea.

Voy de tejado en tejado y pronto empieza a llover. La lluvia me gusta, me transmite calma, llego al edificio de enfrente al de Selina y veo a un chico sentado en el portal, bajo allá calle de enfrente. Me pongo la capucha y me acerco cómo si nada.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo?- Tiene pinta de estar esperando.

-Si- levanta la cabeza- Te estaba esperando.

-Jason! Que haces aqui vas a pillar una pulmonia.- sorpresa.

-Quería comprobar que la dirección era correcta- rie- achuu! Perdona.

-Anda sube- digo riendo

Llegamos al piso y le dejo en el salón mientras voy a por una toalla.

-Aqui tienes Jason- me mira y quedo hechizada por esos ojos azules.

-Gracias...- Se acerca a mi- Por confiar en mi.

-De nada- las luces empieza a parpadear.- Te preparare algo- digo para poder dejar de mirarlo.

-Y tu compañera de piso?- pregunta mientras camina por el salón

-Habra salido supongo que pronto volverá.- busco algo en los armarios pero no hay gran cosa.- No tenemos mucha variedad a mi amiga le encanta leche.

-Un vaso esta bien gra...- Se queda callado.

-Ocurre algo? - Digo acercándome y dejando la leche en la mesa.

-No sabia que había foto de esto- mirando la foto del beso y mirándome.

-Eh.. Yo.. Yo..- había olvidado la foto y encima esos ojos me hipnotizan.

-Te dije que la próxima vez que te besara lo haría si querías, ahora mismo tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo.- dice muy cerca de mi.

-Jason...- susurro- Yo..- No puedo evitarlo y junto mis labios con los suyos.

Los dos teníamos ganas de volver a besarnos, varias bombillas se funden por mi descontrol pero me da igual ya comprare unas nuevas. Nos separamos para respirar.

-Jason... No..- Recuerdo al hombre del sobre.

-Tranquila- me coloca el pelo destras de la oreja.- todo esta bien- sonrie.

Se escucha el ruido de las llaves en la puerta.

-Moira ya estoy aquí- dice desde la puerta.

Camina hasta el salón y nos encuentra juntos y empapados.

-No sabia que tu novio iba a venir- sonrie- He recordado algo,pasadlo bien! - y cierra la puerta

-No es mi novio!- digo algo roja y una bombilla explota.

-Tranquila encapuchada o dejaras sin luz a la ciudad.

-Que gracioso eres- con sarcasmo

-Lo sé- dice sonriendo. - Se que te encanta que lo sea.

-Secate o te pondrás malo- digo separandome un poco de él.- Espera aqui, voy a quitarme la ropa mojada.

Vuelvo ya cambiada y le traigo un sudadera para que se cambie.

-Ten ponte esto- le doy la sudadera

-Si quieres que me quite la camiseta solo tenéis que pedirlo- quitándose la camiseta.

-Idiota, pontela venga- sus abdominales estan bastante trabajados tiene algunas cicatrices en los brazos pero una me llama la atención.

-Yo también tengo algunas heridas de guerra- sonrie.

-Que ocurrió?- tocando una que esta en su corazón.

-Morí- cogiendo mi mano- Pero lo superé.- Se acerca a mi y nos volvemos a besar suavemente

-Jason...lo siento- para protegerlo tengo que alejarme de él.- Pero no podemos vernos más ni nada.

-Por que?- dice triste- Que pasa?

-Yo... Sera mejor que te marches- digo casi llorando y separandome de él.

-Si asi lo prefieres lo haré- se pone la sudadera.

Le abro la puerta y se marcha. Estoy triste pero es la única forma de mantenerlo a salvo de esos hombres.

-Ya puedes entrar Selina- Y rápido entra por la ventana.

-Por que le has echado? La cosa iba bien.- Se sienta a mi lado en el sofá.

-No puede estar cerca de mi teniendo a esos tíos vigilando.- digo preocupada.

-No te preocupes encontraremos una solución.

-Eso espero y por favor nada a Batman.

/

Jason llega a la mansion y al entrar se encuentra con tres bueno dos chicos esperando. Damian no esta por la labor.

-Donde estabas? Te has ido sin decir nada y que te ha pasado esa sudadera es tuya?- pregunta Dick

-Ha llovido y me he mojado- dice desanimado.

-Bueno ya ha llegado el lento de Todd podemos ir a dormir ya?- dice Damian.

-Buena idea Damian- contesta Tim molesto.

Jason sube a su habitacion y antes de cerrar entra Dick.

-Que quieres Dick?- pregunta Jason sentado en la cama.

-Que ha pasado estabas muy contento antes?-sentandose en una silla.

-La misma causa, ella.

-Cualquiera diría que te tiene loquito- rie Dick

-Claro que me tiene loco!- se levanta y empieza a caminar - He ido a verla a la dirección que me dio, vive con Selina.

-Con Selina?- dice algo asombrado

-Espera. Me invitó a subir ya que llovía, me ofreció algo de beber y la sorpresa fue cuando vi una foto nuestra cuando nos estábamos...- Para y mira a Dick.

-Cuando estabais... Continúa me tienes intrigado- poniéndo interés.

-Besando contento?!- dice algo avergonzado.

-Ja! Lo sabia- dice victorioso- continua

-Entonces ella me beso pero podia notar que algo no iba bien con ella. Selina aprecio y ella se fue a cambiar. Cuando volvió me dio esta sudadera, vio la cicatriz de Joker y note que estaba triste.

-Y después? - Cómo si fuera un niño.

-Nos besamos otra vez pero entonces se disculpo!- dice confuso.

-Por que?!

-No lo sé, me dijo que ya no podíamos vernos más y que me fuera.-dice triste.

-Vaya lo siento tío... Pero tienes razón algo no esta bien.- modo detective activado.- Es extraño que te cite, te de su dirección y luego ya no quiera verte... Algo no esta bien.

-Lo sé y espero que no sea malo.


	8. Chapter 8

CAP 08

Hoy no tengo ganas de hacer nada solo quiero quedarme tumbada en mi cama para toda la eternidad. Pero no puede porque me ha llegado un mensaje para un trabajo esta noche de parte del tío siniestro.

Quiere que tome prestado, vamos robar, un bastón de un museo.

Le he pedido ayuda con la seguridad a Selina, quien mejor que ella, no sera muy difícil teniendo en cuenta que cada vez controlo mejor mis poderes.

-Preparada para tu paseo por el museo?

-Entusiasmada!- sarcasmo.

-Tanto estar con el pequeño Robin te ha contagiado de su entusiasmo.

-Voy a meditar, así estaré despejada.

He continuado hablando con Raven quien me echo una pequeña bronca por usarla en mi mentira. Le explique un poco la situación y se le paso.

Entro en mi mente y pronto aparecen las emociones a recibirme.

-Moira!- Felicidad me abraza- hacia mucho que no venías.

-Si lo se

-Deduzco que tu visita se debe a lo que ocurrió ayer.- acierto para Sabiduria.

-Exacto- digo sentandome en el suelo y todas me siguen excepto Pereza que ya lo estaba.

-Conseguiremos ese bastón magico! - Dice entusiasta Valentía.

-Y acabaremos con quien se meta en medio!- grita Ira.

-Pero debemos hacerlo bien si no harán daño a Jason- dice susurrando Miedo.

-No quiero alejarnos de él pero tampoco queremos que sufra- Casi llorando tristeza.

-Nuestro amor por él moverá montañas- suspirando Amor.

-Tranquilas todas- pongo orden.- Tengon que hablar con Spectra también. - Me voy hacia donde esta.

Llego a la enorme puerta de hierro cerrada con cadenas y de golpe aparece mi lado oscuro.

-Hola Moira, hacia tiempo que no venías.- saluda.

-Si te dejará salir harías daño a alguien?- pregunta estupida.

-Claro somos malvadas, pero no a Selina ella me cae bien también tiene su lado oscuro. - jugando con flamas.

-Y los civiles?- pregunta estupida dos.

-Depende de si me estorban o no.

-De acuerdo... Te dejare salir pero nada a Selina ni nadie que no lo merezca.

-Me parece bien- sonrie de forma malvada.

Salgo de mi mente y lo primero miró el reloj, cuando medito pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Es la hora de entrar en acción. El museo tiene varias camaras, avanzó por los puntos ciegos y en el momemto preciso las quemó contáis llamas.

En la exposición del bastón la cosa esta algo más complicada. En bastón tiene lasers que lo protegen justo cuando voy a cogerlo empieza a sonar.

-Demonios!- cogiendo el bastón por la fuerza.

-Alto!- varios guardias vienen a por mi.

-Te toca- mi parte oscura sale.- Vamos a divertirnos.

Mis puños se envuelven en llamas y de forma instantánea derrotó ablos guardias sin problemas.

-Hay que darse prisa o pronto aparecerán.

Guardó el bastón un mi mochila y salgo velozmente.

Se puede escuchar las sirenas de policía acercarse, y dos presencias conocidas que mejor no saludar. Corro por los tejados en direccion al punto de entrega y antes de seguir avanzando un batarang pasa rozando mi cara.

-Tu huida acaba aqui- puedo reconocer la voz de Batman.

-Creo que no- le devuelvo el batarang.

-Pues yo si- Robin lo detiene.- Puedo solo Batman marchate a lo otro.

-De acuerdo vienen refuerzos de camino.- se deja caer al batmovil.

-No deberias haberle dicho que se fuera.- En guardia.

Ataca ferozmente pero esquivo pronto, intenta golpearme con un gancho, esquivo otra vez y aprovecho para golpearle las costillas con la rodilla. Tose por el golpe pero pronto se recompone y continúa atacando.

-No deberias ser tan impulsivo pequeño pajarito- esquivando.

-Cierra la boca!- lanzando el puño.

-No estas a mi altura enano- parando si puño- arde- reventando un bola de llamas en su estómago haciendo que se retuerza.

-Que.. pretendes- de rodillas y tosiendo.

-No te importa... Vaya el otro pajarito esta aqui- cojo la mochila y continuó mi camino pero no tarda en entrometerse.

-Quieta!- poniéndose delante.

-Vaya cuanto pajaro esta noche, alguien se ha dejado la jaula abierta.- río.

-Te detendré- atacando.

-Y acabarás cómo él - también atacando.

Sus ataques son menos agresivos que los de Damian, no se deja llevar tanto.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar más- mis puños vuelven a arder.- Acabemos esto.- Me muevo más rápido y golpeo varias veces espalda y costados dejándolo en el suelo.

-Quien eres?- el traje nuevo que es parecido al anterior y el cambio de look funcionan.

-Me llamo Spectra y no deberíais molestarme - sonriendo de forma malévola.

Llego al punto de encuentro y pronto llegan los hombres raros.

-Buen trabajo- acercandose.

-Vosotros hicisteis saltar la alarma?- agarrándolo del cuello.

-Si.. El maestro quería probar que podías con ellos.- soltandolo.

-Cuando veré al maestro?- seria.

-Ahora mismo- dice otro abriendo la puerta de coche.

Subo al coche de cristales tintados, a los pocos minutos llegamos al sitio. Al bajar veo a un hombre más extraño que el resto y con pinta de jefe.

-Bienvenida Moira- se da la vuelta- Veo que no me equivoque eligiendo. Tienes el bastón?

-Por supuesto- lo saco y entrego- para quebró va a usar?

-Para nada- lo rompe- Quiero lo de dentro- saca una gema.- Esta gema nos servirá de mucho.

-Supongo que tu eres Hermano Sangre pies te aviso que no soy como los ratitos estos.- señalando al resto.- Y se acabó el vigilarme a mi y a mi alrededor- enfadada.

-Habla con más respeto al maestro!- ordena uno

-Tranquilo- habla el maestro sonriendo- No te preocupes todo eso se ha acabado. Ya es oficial, eres de los nuestros.

-Para que necesitas la gema?- con curiosidad.

-Ya lo veras, solo te diré que con ella traeremos a amigos especiales como tu.- rie.

-Sera divertido- contestó.

-Tengo un encargo que podría interesarte,ya sabes la noche es joven.- Me enseña una foto- Necesito que destroces esto.

-Donde?-directa.

-En el Cauldron, puedes entretenerte un rato. Pertenece a Máscara Negra, se que sois amigos y lo harás con gusto.

-No lo dudes- saliendo del edificio sonriente.

Pongo canino al Cauldron para destruir un alijo de armas de Cabeza tostada. Le encantará mi visita, podre darle las gracias por el helicóptero.

Entro haciendo un poco de ruido, eso llama la atención de los guardias años que no tengo miramientos para darles una buena y dejarles algunas quemaduras de recuerdo.

Me acerco a la cámara de las armas y las destrozó con mis llamas.

Desde fuera se escuchan sirenas de policía, alguna ambulancia y bomberos para pagar el incendio.

/

En la Batcueva se encuentra Damian, Tim y Bruce charlando de lo ocurrido.

-No debería haberme ido- gruñe Bruce.

-Tranquilo padre- probando mover con la espalda.- No era una cualquiera, tiene mucha fuerza y fuego.

-Es cierto Bruce, no todos los días nos derrotan a los dos- dice enfadado.

-Era muy rápida y parecía tomárselo a broma no se esforzó mucho... Me pone furioso!- grita Damian.

Llega a la Batcueva Dick seguido de Jason.

-Hemos venido lo más rapido por la llamada, que ha pasado?- le pregunta Dick a Bruce

-Vaya pinta teneis que ha pasado?- mirando a la pareja de Robins

-Hay una chica nueva en la ciudad- dice Damian.

-Sabeis algo de ella? - Pregunta Dick

-No mucho- responde Tim- Se llama Spectra, pelo corto oscuro con los ojos azules metálicos, tiene poderes y mucha fuerza.

-Que tipo de poderes?- pregunta con curiosidad Jason.

-Llamas ... Negras - contesta Tim

-No conocemos a mucha gente con esos dotes.- responde Bruce

\- Estáis dudando de Moira- defiende Jason enfurecido.

-Tranquilo Todd- dice Damian- Nadie la a acusado aún , pero preguntarle podría ayudar.

-Damian tiene razón- contesta Tim- Pero donde estará? La ultima vez que la vimos pidió que no nos entrometieramos y la dejáramos, no sera fácil.

-Jason y yo nos encargaremos de buscarla- responde Dick.- Continuad igual, cuando sepamos algo avisaremos. - Llevándose a Jason.

-Le haremos una visita esta noche- le susurra a Jason.- Tienes la dirección?

-Memorizada- responde Todd.

/

Después de llagar a casa, me cambio de ropa y salgo a tomar el aire a la venta de mi habitacion. Al poco rato noto dos presencias vigilando.

-No hace falta que os sigáis ocultando- aparecen frente a mi.

-Queríamos hablar contigo sobre..- interrumpo.

-El robo en el museo, no ha sido Selina

-Lo sabemos- responde Jason

-Se quien ha sido- digo como si nada.

-Como?!- dicen sorprendidos al unisono.

-Le pidieron que robará algo del museo y así lo ha hecho- tomo un trago de cola.

-Y era necesaria la paliza a Damian y Tim?- molesto Jason.

-Se entrometieron, le advertí de podríais aparecer pero eso no la detuvo.

-Moira que esta ocurriendo? - Pregunta confuso Dick

-Tu no eres asi- dice triste Jason.

-No sabéis nada de mi!- digo molesta porque tratarlos así me duele.- No os metáis en mi camino y todos estaremos bien.- siento mucha pena peor es lo correcto.

-No, me niego a creerte!- se marcha enfadado Jason.

Dick y yo estamos en silencio. Dick sabe leerme muy bien.

-Se que esta pasando algo- dice tranquilo.- E imagino que habra una razón y sabes que puedes contar con nosotros.

-No podeis hacer nada por mi. Lo mejor es que no os acerquéis y menos Jason... Por favor- le pido.

-Me encargaré de él pero no dejará las cosas así...- Se pone de pie para irse- Le importas mucho- saltando de la ventana

Despues de asegurarme de que se han ido entro en mi habitación y me tiro en la cama boca abajo. Selina entra en mi cuarto.

-Como ha ido?- refiriéndose a la charla.

-Ha sido duro sobre todo por... Él - Digo girandome hacia ella.- Pero es lo único que puedo hacer.

-Podrias contárselo al murciélago, sabria cono ayudar créeme.

-Lo sé- suspiro- Pero no quiero que nadie más corra peligro.

-Sabes que puedes contar conmigo no?- me pregunta.

-Si... Gracias por todo Selina.- abrazandola.

-No hace falta que las des- rie- ahora que vas por libre podrías hacer algún trabajillo conmigo?

-Podria- riemos las dos.


	9. Chapter 9

CAP 09

Otra noche para otro trabajo de parte de Hermano Sangre. Esta vez tengo que entrar en otro museo cerca de Blüdhaven para robar un pergamino escrito en no se que lengua.

Una vez dentro del museo voy directa a el pergamino. Se supone que esta vez no debería haber ningún problema.

Para mi sorpresa en la sala hay más pergaminos.

-Yupi!- sarcasmo- Fiesta de pergaminos. - Llamo por el comunicador- Aqui Spectra, hay más de en pergamino cual es?... Que yo lo encontraré?- cortan.

Me pongo a mirar todos los pergaminos cómo el que piensa que sabor de helado tomar, al llegar auno noto una sensación extraña.

-Este- derrito parte del cristal y lo cojo- supongo que se refería a esto cuando dijo que lo encontraría.

Salgo deprisa del museo para encontrarme con mala compañía. Hombres de Cabeza tostada quieren saludar.

-Ahora no tengo tienpo para jugar chicos. - Caminando hacia atrás por la azotea.- Ya nos veremos!

-Que no escape! - Grita el jefe del escuadrón.

-Cabezas huecas... No tengo otra- dejando salir mi lado oscuro.-Jugemos.

Reaccionó con rapidez para esquivar los disparos y acercarme lo suficiente para desarmarlos. Uso sus armas para noquear a otros dos, despues me encargo del resto con mis llamas.

-Listo- sacudiendo las manos.

-Aun no- la voz de Nightwing.

-Nightwing que bueno verte.

-Tu eres la que la que robo la gema hace unos días.

-Spectra- presentándome- Me encantaría jugar contigo igual que con los otros dos pajaritos pero tengo algo de prisa.

-No vas a ninguna parte- otra voz familiar aparece detras de mi.

-Red Hood, la cosa no podría estar mejor- sonrio.

-No podrás con los dos - atacan juntos.

Lanzó la bolsa a un lado y me preparo para la diversión. Me dedico a esquivar sus ataques.

-Os creía mejores- esquivando.

-No has visto nada aun- lanza el puño Nightwing.

-Tu tampoco - pasándolo, quemando y soltando, le doy un patada a Hood quebró hacer retroceder.

-Es buena - dice Hood al lado de Nightwing.

-Me ha quemado la protección un poco más y...- le cortó.

-No quiero haceros daño, tengo prisa- cogiendo la bolsa. - Un placer chicos.

-No escaparas!- intenta cogerme Red.

-Ya nos veremos otro dia- saltando y lanzándose un beso

-Creo que le gustas- riendo Nightwing.

-Callate- molesto.

/

-Señor el equipo ha fallado- dice un soldado.

-Demonios!- grita furioso Mascara Negra - Lleva mucho tiempo interfiriendo... Hay que acabe con ella.

-Pero señor nuestros hombres no pueden- dice asustado.

-Quiero que todos los hombres la encuentren y que la maten, que usen todo lo que haga falta, que hagan lo que sea pero la quiero fuera... Es peor que Batman.- enfadado.

/

Llego al lugar acordado para entregar el pergamino. Despues de entregarlo y recibir felicitaciones y me marcho. Recibo un mensaje de parte Hermano Sangre

"Lo que pediste esta en el garaje, tiene todo lo que pediste y algunas mejoras por tu gran trabajo"

-Perfecto- en camino al garaje.

En el garaje esta lo que pedí: Una moto que facilitará mi movimiento por Gotham, una presencia acercandose a gran velocidad, llego la hora de probar la moto.

Salgo del garaje encontrándome con Red Hood esperando fuera

-Hasta luego Hood!- arrancando la moto y llendome.

Comienza una persecución muy divertida por las calles de Gotham. Va disparando pero no da en el blanco. No será fácil despistarlo.

-Eres insistente- parando la moto- Continuemos en mejor lugar. - Me teletransporto a la azotea de enfrente y saludo.

-No soy tan blando cómo los otros- enguardia.

-Lo sé - sonrio y ataco.

Intercambio golpes, golpea fuerte pero aguanto el daño. Le golpeo en el casco haciendo que se lo tenga que quitar, lleva un antifaz debajo.

-No deberias seguir o podría hacerte daño de verdad.

-Por que? Te castigarán

-Me encantaría pero no tengo permitido hacerte daño a ti ni a tus amigos.

-Como?- Queda confuso.

-Ha estado bien- me teletransporto detras de él y le susurro- Ya nos veremos- le entregó un rastreador y le beso en la mejilla.

/

Jason vuelve a la cueva donde lo espera Dick con Bruce.

-Como ha ido?- pregunta Dick

-Sabia que la seguia...pero es extraño- comienza a pensar.

-Que ocurre?- pregunta Bruce

-Cuando luchamos contra ella podría habernos machacado pero no lo hizo, ni siquiera ataco y luego contra mi paso igual, sus golpes no iban a dañar. no quería hacernos daño .

-Es cierto- corrobora Dick- No lo entiendo.

-Tendreis que seguir investigando y preguntar por ahí.- aconseja Bruce.

-Si tienes razón y se adonde ir- se va Jason y rápido le sigue Dick.

-Si? Donde?- pregunta curioso

-Moira- contesta serio.

/

Falta poco para amanecer, entro en mi habitación sin hacer mucho ruido ya que Selina esta durmiendo. Me pongo algo cómodo con lo que dormir, al cambiarme de camiseta me fijo en que mi marca ha cambiado, ahora se ha extendido hasta mi hombro completo. Me pongo una camiseta de manga corta que cubre un poco y me tiro en la cama.

-No deberían estar aqui- abro la ventana- Os dije que no vinierais, pasad- ordeno

-Sentimos molestarte-dice Nightwing al entrar por la ventana.- Queríamos saber algo sobre tu nueva amiga

-No puedo contaros mucho sobre ella- Claro si soy yo.

-Como la conociste?- pregunta Jason

-Hace tiempo, lo de ahora es nuevo. No se mucho más- me empieza doler la marca- Debéis iros ya.

-De acuerdo gracias- dice Dick saliendo por la ventana.

-Jason tu también deberias irte por favor- el dolor aumenta.

-Se que te ocurre algo- acercandose.

-Marchate por favor- digo triste y aguantando el dolor.

-No quieres que lo haga, lo sé- coloca su mano en mi hombro marcado.

Mi hombro duele más al tocarlo y él se da cuenta de que duele.

-Que te ocurre?- levantando la manga. Yo estoy en silencio aguantando. - Tu marca- la toca Al tocarla, una energía recorre mi cuerpo.

-Que ha sido eso?- pregunta preocupado.

-Nada... -Quitando su mano de mi hombro- Debes marcharte por favor.- mirandole a los ojos triste.

-No quieres y yo tampoco- se acerca más insistiendo.

-Pero es lo correcto, es la única forma...-pongo mis manos en su pecho.

-De que?

-Nada olvídalo... vete por favor - alejandome.

Triste sale por la ventana. Dick esta esperando en la moto.

-Que ha pasado?- pregunta

-Algo no esta bien.- Se sube a la moto serio.

/

Al dia siguiente me levanto como de costumbre, me visto y voy a mi cafeteria de siempre.

-Buenos dias!- Saludo a la camarera sentandome en la barra

-Buenos dias, que te pongo- dice muy seria mirando a uno hombres que estan sentados detras

-Un revuelto, hoy tengo mucha energia- le hago un gesto para que se vaya.

-Enseguida.- Y se marcha disimulada.

-Bueno chicos- cojo un basó de la barra- Negocios o placer- acercándome.

-Placer de los negocios - se levanta e intenta sacar un arma pero le clavo el vaso en la mano y al otro le pongo el tenedor en el cuello.

-No, no aqui no- le aprieto más haciendo que grite- decidme quien os envía.

-Mascara..Negra- contesta con dolor.- Esta muy molesto- contesta le otro.- Sera tu fin.

Miro por la ventana, aparecen más coches y salen varios hombres armados cómo si fueran un ejército.

No puedo dejar que destrocen el sitio tendré que llevarlo a otra parte.

-No saldrás de aqui viva- dice el del tenedor.

-Vosotros tampoco - los cojo y los lanzó por la ventana.

Salgo detras de ellos lanzando bolas de fuego, le doy a un coche y explota, aprovecho eso escapar.

-Que no escape!- Grita uno subiéndose aun coche- Llamad al dragón!- imagino que será un helicóptero.

Corro a toda velocidad por las callejuelas esquivando balas. Tengo que llegar al piso... SELINA!

-Cógelo por favor!- llamando-... Selina sal de casa y marchate rapido!.

-Que ocurre?!- se le escucha alarmada.

-Vete con Bruce y quedate allí!

-Dime que esta pasando!

-No te preocupes por mi vete ya!- ordeno

-Ten cuidado- preocupada.

Le cuelgo, ahora tengo que ganar tiempo para que le de tiempo a salir. Subo por la escalera de incendios a una azotea para tener mejor visión.

Me suena el teléfono, es Hermano Sangre.

-Sangre me pillas algo ocupada- corro por la azotea.

-Lo sé, queria decirte que no te maten, ya tengo todo listo y te necesito viva.- cuelga.

Continuo corriendo y empiezo a escuchar el sonido de un helicóptero. Lo que faltaba, si bajo a la calle disparos y si me quedo en aqui más disparos, tengo que pensar rapido... Hoy es un día perfecto para pedir favores.

Estoy cerca del puerto Camine y es hora de hacer una llamada.

-Soy Moira- responden rapido- tengo que hablar con él grandullón es urgente...-espero

-Que ocurre Moi?

-Veras me persigue un helicóptero y un pequeño ejército y he pensado en ti.

-Cuanto tardarás en llegar-? feliz por la acción

-Ya!- me dispara el helicóptero

-Como te gusta armarla, aguanta- cuelga.

Lanzo una bola de fuego al helicóptero para despistarlo y poder bajar a la calle. Una vez abajo corro entrando en el puerto, lo coches no tardan en rodearme y salir hombres a por mi. Son demasiados espero que no tarde mucho... mis súplicas son escuchadas.

Aparecen varios hombres armados y dirigidos por mi amigo Bane.

-Señor es Bane!- se asusta uno

-Olvidaos de él, el jefe la quiere a ella- le contesta por la radio.

-Ya era hora grandullón- Saludo golpeando a dos.

-Donde esta el helicóptero?- pregunta algo desilusionado.

-Ahí lo tienes!- comienza a disparar

Bane coge un lanzacohetes y dispara derribandolo. No tarda en quitar a varios de en medio haciendo que se retiren.

-Gracias- dándole la mano.

-Se puede saber en que te has metido?- serio.

-Cabeza tostada esta molesto porque he roto varias cosas.- digo sonriendo.- Puedo controlarlo "papa"

Bane tendrá fama de muchas cosas pero conmigo se ha portado muy bien.

-Me debes una, niña- Caminando hasta un barco- coge lo que necesites, es tu casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola gente aqui **SHADOWMOI** , hoy me ha dado un venazo y he subido todo esto de golpe, he subido tanto para obligarme a continuar escribiendo. En este capitulo quiero agradecer a mi super amiga y compañera **HARLEEN QUIN** , la ayuda que me ha prestado. Gracias y espero que disfruteis leyendo, cualquier cosa un RW. 

CAP 10

Después de cambiarme de ropa y por supuesto desayunar con Bane y sus hombres tuve que buscar un modo de salir sin ser vista del muelle, así ue con mucha concentración y gasto de energía por la distancia, me teletransporto al apartamento de Selina.

En mi habitación, cojo mi traje y otro móvil por precaución y salgo a toda prisa no es seguro quedarme aqui.

-Tengo que llamar a Selina, estara preocupada- saco el móvil y marco su número. -Selina soy Moira.

-Menos mal que estás bien me tenias preocupada- suspira.

-Estas en la mansion Wayne?

-Si estoy aquí, deberías venir, no hay sitio mas seguro.-asegura.

-Lo sé, por eso debes quedarte

-Algunas personas estan preguntando ti y me ponen de los nervios.- quejandose.

-No cuentes nada de...

-Si, no te preocupes y ten cuidado.

-Nos vemos- cuelgo.

Bajo a la calle con la capucha puesta intentando no ser vista por los montones de coches que pasan de Cabeza Carbón.

/

-La habéis encontrado? - Habla molesto el cráneo oscuro.

-No señor, Bane la ayudo a escapar y ahora la estamos buscando.-dice un hombre.

-Encontradla y eliminadla!- grita molesto.

/

En la mansion Wayne varias personas estan algo inquietas. La llegada de Selina fue algo inesperada, ahora acaban de llegar Dick y Jason.

-Selina que haces aqui?- pregunta Dick.

-La han mandado aqui- reponde Damian leyendo un libro.

-Quien?- vuelve a preguntar Dick.

-Moira- suspira- Esta en una situación algo complicada.- intentando quitar importancia al asunto.

-Donde esta ella?- Jason preocupado.

-No sé, me ha llamado hace unos minutos, quiere que me quede aqui.

-Ha llamado ella!- Damian deja el libro- habías dicho que era trabajo!

-Tranquilo pequeño, no te parezcas tanto a tu padre.- mirandolo.

-Por que no lo has dicho antes gata!- Damian molesto.

-Por que ella me lo ha pedido!- se acerca a él - Cuida tu lengua pequeño yo también estoy preocupada.

-Tranquilos todos- entre Bruce poniendo orden.- no te ha dicho nada más Selina?

-No encanto- se levanta y mira por la ventana.-Has descubierto tu algo?

-Si- Conecta un televisor al batordenador.- Esta mañana han atacado la cafetería que frecuenta para desayunar. Las cámaras de la calle han captado esto.- en las imágenes salgo lanzando los hombres por la ventana y tirando bolas de fuego.

-Van a por ella- dice furioso Jason.

-Son hombres de Máscara Negra- añade Dick.

-Es una guerrera cabezota de espíritu ardientemente- dice Damian.

-Aun no he acabado- habla Bruce- En el puerto ha continuado la fiesta, esto han captado las cámaras y algunos moviles.- pone un video en el que salgo luchando contra muchos hombres, luego aparece Bane luchando conmigo y derribando el helicóptero.- Esto es todo lo que he encontrado.

-Que pinta Bane en todo esto?- pregunta Tim mirando a Selina.

-Por que me miras a mi?- sorprendida.

-Porque vivía contigo- se entromete Jason.

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabéis- dirigiéndose a Jason.- Ademas no siempre ha estado conmigo, estuvo un tiempo con Bane.

-Le habrá ayudado- Bruce se marcha a la Batcueva, Selina le sigue

-Espera Selina- la para Jason- Que has querido decir antes?

-Solo que le importas mucho- se marcha a la Batcueva.

/

Ya ha anochecido en Gotham, ha empezado a llover. Me he puesto el traje en el baño de un bar. Tengo que cabar con esto.

-Dejame salir Moira- me dice mi parte oscura- sola no podras

-Tienes razón- le dejo salir, noto el cambio en mi. -Vamos a visitar a un amigo.

Subo a una azotea y pongo rumbo a un edificio de varios pisos, en el ático esta mi objetivo.

Desde el edificio de enfrente puedo ver a Mascara Negra discutiendo con varios de sus hombres, le voy a hacer un favor.

Entro rompiendo el cristal del la ventana.

-Te atreves a venir aquí!-gritando desde detras de la mesa

Lanzo fuego a los guardaespaldas haciendo que retroceden, me acerco a Mascara y le agarro del cuello. Para que no se entrometan sus hombres formó un círculo de fuego que nos rodea.

-Quieres morir- habla como puede.

-Esta noche no!- lo sugeto fuerte con una mano y con la otra empiezo a quemar su abdomen.

-Quema! Para!- intentando escapar.

-Vas a dejarme tranquila o desearás morir de verdad- digo enfurecida.

-Estúpida!- error, quemó su traje y empiezo a quemarlo en serio.

-Ah! Duele- forcejea- De acuerdo!

-Bien- dejo de quemar- Estarás fuera del radar un tiempo o volvere a por ti y te matare lentamente.

-Suéltalo!- Batman y Red Hood.

-No he querido verte tanto cómo ahora Batman- dice Máscara, lo lanzó hacia ellos.

-No deberíais estar aquí- intento irme pero aparece otro helicóptero.- Ahora que!

-Vas a caer Spectra!- comienza a disparar a lo loco.

Batman empuja a Mascara para cubrirse, Jason se cubre detras de un sofá y yo de otro. Estoy cansada de helicópteros por hoy, lanzó una llamarada que hace perder el control al piloto y este dispara al techo haciendo que caigan escombros. Un escombro me va a caer encima no tengo tiempo a reaccionar pero alguien avalanza sobre mi.

Estamos atrapados bajo escombros por suerte estamos cerca de una columna y eso ha evitado que quedáramos aplastados del todo. Tengo a alguien encima, quien se ha tirado a salvarme.

-Hood?- su casco esta dañado.

-Estas bien?- pregunta intentado quitarse el casco pero no puede.- Demonios.

-Dejame a mi- le quito el casco y puedo admirar sus increíbles ojos.- Por que me has salvado?.

-No sé, ha sido un impulso.- noto como esta mirando mis ojos.

-Po..podrías quitarte de encima?- pregunto algo avergonzada.

-Perdon- al quitarse nota dolor en el brazo.- Mi brazo...

-Espera- cierro un poco el corte con llamas, me cubro con la capucha por precaución.

-No deberias curar a tu enemigo- nos sentamos uno al lado del otro algo avergonzados por suerte mi cara esta algo cubierta.

-No lo eres- rompo una manga de mi traje para atrarlo a su brazo y tapar la herida- Tenemos que salir de aqui, usa el gel explosivo de tu cinturón.

-Como sabes... Bueno da igual- coge el gel y lo rocía en la roca -Preparate- se pone delante para cubirme y explota.

-Genial gracias - me pongo de pie con algo de dificultad.

-Espera!- me giro y parece reconocerme- Tu eres...- desaparezco.-Ella...-Mira suelo y donde estaba sentada ahí un pequeño charco de sangre

-Red estas bien?- Nightwing aparece

-Esta herida... Sera idiota!- dice molesto.

-Que dices?- sin entender nada.

-Esta herida, Tengo que encontrarla- Se marcha siguiendo mis pasos.- Quedate y ayuda a Batman.

No estoy llegando muy lejos con esta herida, no se a regenerado del todo, la bala aun esta dentro. Estoy a pocas manzanas del suceso, la policía esta llegando muy rápido. No me queda casi nada de energia, lo poco que me queda lo uso para aguantar el dolor. Me quito la capucha y el antifaz, dejándome caer por la pared,Spectra se ha ido por la falta de enrgia.

-Estas herida- Jason interrumpe, intenta acercarse y me pongo la capucha.

-No !- duele tener una bala dentro.- No te acerques Todd!.- intento levantarme pero caigo y me coge.

-Como.. Quien eres?!- quitándose la capucha y levantando mi cara- Moira?!- Asombrado- No voy a dejar que mueras.- serio me coje en brazos.

Estoy muy cansada, no se en que momento llegamos a una casa, durante el trayecto él ha intentado mantenerme despierta.

Aguanta- me lleva a una habitacion- Te sacaré la bala.- Me tumba en una cama - Puede de que duela.

Coje unas pinzas y las mete por la herida buscando la bala, cuando la toca, me muevo por el dolor. Coge aire y con cuidado la saca dejándola en un cuenco.

-Ya está- el dolor se ha ido- Ya podrás curarte.

-Gracias . - Envuelvo mi mano con llamas, curó un poco la herida con la poca energía que queda.

-Puedes limpiarte la sangre en el baño, te traeré ropa- se va.

Entro en el baño que ha indicado, me quito la parte superior del traje y con una toalla me quito la sangre.

-Te dejo aquí la ropa- dice desde la habitación y salgo.

-Gracias.-cogiendo la ropa

-Estaré aquí- se marcha.

Mientras me cambio pienso un modo de cómo explicarle lo que esta y le veo en su habitacion.

-Yo... Lo siento.

-Suficiente- me mira algo molesto.

-Jason no..- va a explotar

-Que narices te pasa?!- explosión-Después de dos meses buscándote- me estuvo buscando?-te encuentro peleando con Dick, me invitas a desayunar, voy a casa de Selina a verte, nos besamos y me encantó pero por alguna razón me echas, luego una ladrona que resultas ser tu, da una buena a Damian y Tim, él me da igual pero Damian?! Con lo raro que es y le caíste bien. Dick y yo peleamos con ella o sea tu. Me entero de que Mascara Negra te persigue mi preocupación llega a la luna y el verte con Bane no ayuda. En el ático aparece un helicóptero disparando, te salvo y tu me curas cuando tienes una bala dentro!.- Esta de pie mirándome.- Pero que te pasa?!

-Bueno contándolo asi, Tienes mucha razón

-Dime que esta pasando- Yo suspiro.

-Hermano Sangre me obligó a trabajar con él, no se para que aún.

-Por que no te negaste? Por que no nos pediste ayuda?

-Simplemente no podia!- No puedo decir que es por él.

-Vamos, todo irá bien- me gira hacia él- Lo solucionaremos.- acariciando mi cara.

-Jason...- control o algo explotara- Ser..- intento irme pero me coge el brazo.

-Espera- atrayendome - siempre te alejas de mi cuando estamos juntos- dice triste a poca distancia- Esta vez- me empuja hacia él por la cintura- No te marches.

-Yo..- Ya no puedo reprimirme más y le beso de forma apasionada y paso mis manos por su cuello. Reacciona el beso y pone sus manos en mi cintura.-Ya no me marcharé- sonrio.

-Menos mal, ya no podía aguantar más.-Jason me tira a la cama.

Le vuelvo a besar apasionadamente, juntamos nuestros cuerpos como si quisiéramos fundirnos. Unas bombillas explotan. Moira... Mantén la calma. Jason se quita la camiseta, esta vez lo que se rompe es la lámpara de la entrada. Él ríe, y yo me sonrojo. Empieza a acariciarme la cara con dulzura, mientras una sonrisa pícara se posa en su rostro, como si esto le pareciera divertido. En realidad, es Jason, obviamente esto le parece divertido. Yo frunzo el ceño.

-¿Necesitas un respiro?-Yo bufó y me lanzo hacia él, bloqueando su movimiento sujetándole las muñecas. Yo estoy encima suya, él sonríe aún más.

-A lo mejor el que necesita un respiro eres tú.

Nos volvemos a besar. Esta vez con más ansias, con más pasión. Yo estoy más calmada, pero a la vez sé que estoy a punto de hacer. No voy a mentir, varias cosas van explotando en el transcurso de la noche; gran parte de la vajilla cuando me quita el sujetador, un par de jarrones cuando él se quita el pantalón... Pero eso no me importa ya. No, ya no importa nada. Somos él y yo, no más problemas, no más hermano Sangre, no más Máscara Negra , no más mentiras... Solo él y yo. Lo único de lo que me arrepiento es de que esto vaya a terminar. Esta noche acabará y yo tendré que volver a los mismos problemas. Solo me consuela que lo hago por él, que todo por lo que lucho es por salvarle, aunque eso él no lo sabe.

No voy a entrar en más detalles. Solo diré que en todo lo que llevo de vida, nunca me he sentido más feliz.


End file.
